Tú eres la única para mí, creo
by Candy Black
Summary: Ash y Misty llevan tres felices años viviendo en pareja, limitándose a disfrutar el uno del otro y de sus pokémon ahora que por fin él logró su sueño de ser un reconocido Maestro Pokémon. O al menos eso es lo que Ash piensa...
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer**: Pokémon no me pertenece (ojalá!) y sus personajes tampoco, esta sólo es una curiosa historia surgida de mi loca cabeza. Disfruten!

_**Capítulo 1.**_

-¡Pikachu! ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Pikapi!- El pequeño ratón eléctrico dobló la esquina del pasillo y saltó a los brazos de su entrenador.

Ash sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su fiel amigo. Llevaban juntos tantos años... aún recordaba aquel día, que ahora se sentía tan lejano, en que el profesor Oak le hizo entrega de la pokéball en la que se entontraba Pikachu, quien se había convertido en su compañero de viajes e inseparable amigo.

-Vamos a desayunar, Pikachu.- El pokémon se subió a su hombro y juntos caminaron hasta la cocina.

Cuando entraron encontraron allí a Misty, sentada en un silla, bebiendo café, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Misty pareció despertar de su ensoñación al oír la voz de Ash, quien terminó de despejarla con un beso.

-Buenos días, cielo.- Ash sonrió y se sentó frente a ella, sirviéndose otra taza de café para él. Levantó la mirada y se cruzó con los ojos de Misty, que seguían siendo tan profundamente azules como hacía once años, y como cada vez que la miraba, se preguntó cómo se podía querer tanto a una persona.

-¿Vais a ir a entrenar hoy?- Preguntó Misty, llevándose a los labios su taza.

-Por supuesto.- Ash apuró el último trago.- No podemos perder la forma si queremos seguir ostentando nuestro título de maestro pokémon, ¿no es cierto, Pikachu?

-¡Pika!

Misty sonrió y dejó que Ash se marchara a entrenar con sus pokémon.

-¡Qué duro es salir con un maestro pokémon!- se lamentó en broma.

-¡Te he oído!- la voz de Ash resonó por el pasillo y Misty no pudo evitar reírse.

La joven salió al balcón justo a tiempo para contemplar como Ash se acercaba al estante donde se encontraban sus pokéballs. Cada mañana elegía a tres pokémon y los entrenaba hasta la hora de la comida. Misty siempre le observaba tomar la decisión desde el balcón: era muy divertido ver cómo se desesperaba a la hora de tener que elegir. Bueno, cualquier cosa que implicara mirarle lo era para ella.

-Uhm... ¿Qué opinas, Pikachu? ¿Sacamos a Tauros hoy? Aunque también está Heracross... y Kingler... ¿o tal vez deberíamos sacar a Torterra? ¿Y a Staraptor? ¿Infer...?- Pikachu le dió una pequeña descarga, indicándole que se callara, abrumado por el parloteo de su entrenador.

-Vale, vale, Pikachu, ya lo he captado, me callaré, pero entonces, ¿a quién sacamos?

-¡Pikachu!- el ratón se giró sobre la cabeza de Ash y señaló a Misty, quien observaba el panorama dersde el balcón.

-¡Buena idea!- Respondió el joven.- ¡Misty! ¿puedes venir un momento?

La chica parpadeó consternada pero no tardó más que un par de segundos en desaparecer de la vista de Ash, ya que había echado a correr escaleras abajo.

Cuando hubo llegado a su lado, Ash rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la condujo frente a las pokéballs.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.- Se colocó tras ella y rodeó su cintura por entero, con los años había crecido y ya era considerablemente más alto que su novia, permitiéndole disfrutar de la sensación que suponía poder envolverla con su cuerpo.- Elige tres pokéballs al azar y libera a los pokémon que hay en ellas. Serán los que entrene hoy.

Misty estiró los brazos para tomar una pokéball, pero cuando bajó la mirada descubrió que los brazos de Ash seguían alrededor de su cintura.

-Mejor.- la chica se deshizo del abrazo de su novio.- hagámos esto más divertido.- Pikachu, ¿podrías traerme mi foulard? está en el perchero de la entrada.

-¡Pika!- el pokémon salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Inquirió Ash, con los años había aprendido a desconfiar de los juegos de Misty.

-Ahora lo verás.- Canturreó la joven.- Gracias Pikachu, ¡qué rápido!- Se agachó, cogió el foulard que el ratón le tendía y comenzó a enrollarlo alrededor de los ojos de Ash, dejándolo ciego. Mientras Misty colocaba la tela, Ash no pudo evitar sonreír. Misty había cambiado mucho. Recordaba que de niños ella no era así, cuando después de cuatro años sin verse se reencontraron (hacía ya más tres años de aquello) apenas la reconocía en ciertos aspectos, se había vuelto más juguetona y risueña y su mal humor se había aplacado, siendo también mucho más callada que antes y propensa a perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Antes de separarse, Ash podía presumir de ser capaz de leer a su amiga como un libro abierto, pero ya no. Sacudió mínimamente la cabeza, la gente cambia, es igual, la amaba tal como era en aquellos lejanos tiempos y lo hacía ahora y no pensaba que sus sentimientos fueran a cambiar aunque ella se transformara en un Beedril.

-Listo.- Su melodiosa voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.- El juego es el siguiente: yo voy a sacar a tres pokémon de los que hay aquí y tu deberás reconocerlos sin verlos ni oírlos, tan sólo a través de cómo interactúen contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, estoy seguro de conocer a mis pokémon lo suficiente como para lograrlo.

-Perfecto, pues ahí va el primero.- Misty lanzó una pokéball y de ella salió Muk.- Estáte calladito, ya has oído qué hacer.- el pokémon asintió y se lanzó sobre su entrenador, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Muk! No has sido difícil de adivinar, amigo.- Rió Ash, tratando de escabullirse del aplastante abrazo del pokémon.-Este juego es muy sencillo, Misty...

-Esa era muy fácil, ¡aquí va el siguiente!.- De la nueva pokéball salió Meganium, ya que tiempo atrás Ash había logrado evolucionar a su Bayleef. El cambio en su aspecto no había supuesto ninguna variación en sus sentimientos, así que Meganium se acercó a su entrenador y le lamió la cara.

-Vaya... este es cariñoso...- Meganium rozó la cara de Ash al volverle a lamer.- y suave...- para terminar, Meganium se subió sobre las piernas del chico, que aún permanecía en el suelo, tal como hacía en sus tiempos de Chikorita.- ¡Ay! ¡y pesado! acostumbrado a Pikachu...- Meganium se indignó de sobremanera al oír a su entrenador mencionar el nombre de su rival e hizo un movieminto brusco, golpeando a Ash en la cara con uno de sus estambres.- ¡Ay! ¡Meganium! ¡eres tú! oye, sabes que te quiero, pero ya no eres un Chikorita así que por favor bájate, ahora en un rato vamos a entrenar.- Ash sonrió al pokémon y Meganium, feliz, bajó de su piernas y volvió a lamerle.- Vaya, Misty, este era más complicado.

-Eso parece.- rió.- veamos que tal te va con el tercero.- De la última pokéball salió Venasaur, el cual permaneció en silencio y sin moverse.

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Ash.

-Sí, cielo. Hace rato que tu pokémon está esperando a que le reconozcas.

-¡Ni me he ado cuenta de cuándo lo has sacado! Eres frío, ¿eh? ni te me has acercado.

Venasaur dio un par de pasos en direción a su entrenador. Una suave brisa llevó su aroma hasta Ash.

-Uhm... huele a flores. Es un tipo planta, y debe de ser pesado porque lo he oído moverse desde aquí. Mist, cariño, ¿cuántos pasos ha dado?

-Lo siento, Ashy, pero no puedo decirte nada.- Respondió juguetonamente.

-Porfa, Mist...

-Bueno... vale... ha dado dos pasos.

-Dos pasos... ¡Entonces tiene que tener cuatro patas!- Ash se sintió muy orgulloso de su deducción.- Un tipo planta, pesado, con cuatro plantas y que huele a flores...- De repente su cara se iluminó, Misty casi pudo hasta divisar cómo abría los ojos de par en par detrás de la venda.- ¡Venasaur!

-¡Quítate la venda!

Ash se arrancó el foulard de los ojos y se encontró de frente con Muk, Meganium, Venasaur y, por supuesto, Pikachu.

-¡Enhorabuena!- Su novia lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en los labios.- Conoces muy bien a tus pokémon.

-Gracias, amor.- Ash sonrió.- Lo que no acabo de comprender es por qué no has sacado ninguno de tipo agua.

Misty sonrió dulcemente.

-No lo sé, ¿acaso importa?

-No, claro que no, sólo me extraña.- Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que es una tontería. Voy a empezar el entrenamiento.

-Te veo luego.- Misty le besó en la mejilla y entró en casa.

Brock entró en el Centro pokémon de Ciudad Plateada, tal y como hacía cada mañana, a dejar los pokémon de su centro de crianza que necesitaban de la atención médica de una enfermera Joy. Ser criador era muy duro, dormía poco para atender a todos los pokémon, preparar decenas de comidas diferentes cada día, especiales para cada especie pokémon y tratar con entrenadores de todo tipo. Pero ese era el sueño de Brock desde que era muy pequeño y no había nada más maravilloso en el mundo para él que poder disfrutarlo.

Se encontraba enfrente del mostrador de la enfermera cuando una chica joven, de unos veintipocos años, entró en el centro.

Era realmente preciosa. Llevaba el pelo naranja recogido en una coleta en la parte trasera de la cabeza y en su cara relucían unos hermosos ojos azules verdosos. Vestía una camiseta amarilla y una falda oscura corta de tablas, siguiendo el que había sido su estilo desde niña, portaba una mochila a juego con la falda a su espalda y unas zapatillas amarillas.

Nada más atravesó la puerta reconoció la figura masculina que se hallaba recostada sobre el mostrador. A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido sin verse y lo mucho que habían crecido, Misty Waterflower habría reconocido a Brock Stone en cualquier parte del mundo.

-¡Brock!- Misty corrió hacia él, gritando su nombre, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarles.

-¿Eh?- Brock se volvió, desconcertado, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta tenía a una chica encima, abrazándole.- ¿Pero qué...?

-¡Brock! ¡Soy yo! ¡Misty!- Se separó de él, sonriente.- ¿No me reconoces?

-¡Claro! ¡Misty! ¡Qué alegría verte!.- El chico estaba bastante perdido, pero aún así se alegró de ver de nuevo a su vieja amiga.- Lo siento, tan solo es que apareciste tan de repente... no esperaba verte aquí.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba, he estado viajando los últimos tiempos, ya sabes, entrenándome. Siento no haber dado muchas señales de vida este tiempo.

-¿En serio? Ash no me lo ha dicho, hace cosa de un mes que no hablamos. ¿Sabe él que estás aquí?- Brock se empezó a preocupar.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué iba a saberlo?- Misty le miró desconcertada, no tenía ni idea sobre lo que Brock estaba hablando.

-¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que habéis roto.- Brock la tomó por los hombros para consolarla.- Lo siento tanto... ¡después de tres años viviendo juntos! ¿Qué os ha pasado?

Misty se zafó del abrazo de Brock.

-¿De qué narices me estás hablando? No he roto con Ash porque nunca he salido con él y... ¿qué dices de vivir juntos? Brock, en serio, ¿qué te tomas? me preocupas.- Misty rió. Había decidido tomarse la extraña actitud de Brock como una broma.

-¿Qué? Yo no me tomo nada. Ven, vamos a llamar ahora mismo a Ash, estará preocupado por ti, has tenido que pasar varios días fuera de casa si has llegado aquí a pie desde Pueblo Paleta.- Brock la cogió del brazo e hizo ademán de llevarla a su casa, pero Misty se zafó otra vez de su agarre.

-Mira, Brock, no sé de qué leches me estás hablando. Llevo más de tres años viajando por el mundo para entrenarme, exactamente desde que dejé el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. No he visto a Ash desde entonces ni he habalado con él por teléfono.- Misty comenzaba a molestarse por las bromas de Brock.

-No, Mist. Hace más de tres años dejaste el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y liberaste a tus pokémon para ir a ver a Ash a Pueblo Paleta. Empezásteis a salir entonces y lleváis viviendo juntos tres años allí.- Brock hablaba muy serio, intentando aclarar la situación.

-¿Liberar a mis pokémon? ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo semejante locura?- Misty estaba perdiendo los nervios. Los años no habían templado su carácter y Brock estaba poniendo a prueba su escasa paciencia con aquel estúpido juego. Elevaba el tono de voz por momentos.- ¡Deja de intentar tomarme el pelo!

-Oye, Misty, te juro que es verdad. Hablé con Ash por última vez el mes pasado y estabas allí, felizmente ennoviada y sin ningún pokémon a tu cargo.- Brock creía que se iba a volver loco. No entendía nada.-Deberías volver a Pueblo Paleta y aclarar esto, está claro que has debido de golperte la cabeza o algo así.- Estaba realmente preocupado.

-Mira, en eso tienes razón. Me voy ahora mismo a Pueblo Paleta a ver que narices está pasando aquí. Tengo cuatro palabras que decirle a Ash Ketchum acerca de ir dicedo por ahí que vivo con él.

-¡Espera! te llevo, no es conveniente que camines tanto en tu estado.

-¡¿Qué estado? ¿Es que también estoy embarazada o qué?- Habían salido del Centro Pokémon y Misty ya estaba totalmente desquiciada.- ¡Dejad de inventaros mi vida!

-No, Misty, me refería a tu estado de enagenación mental.- Dijo Brock tratando de calmarla.

-¡ENAGENACIÓN MENTAL!- Ella comenzó a ponerse roja de rabia.- ¡No estoy loca! ¡Estoy perfectamente cuerda y me largo a ver a Ash Ketchum ahora mismo! Ese niño va a tener que darme unas cuantas explicaciones.- Dicho esto se giró y emprendió la marcha hacia Puelo Paleta.

-¡Brock!- el aludido se giró para encontrarse de frente con la enfermera Joy.- ¡Tus pokémon están listos!

-Sí, gracias.- Brock se quedó mirando por un momento el camino que Misty había tomado, en dirección a Ciudad Verde, y más adelante hacia Pueblo Paleta, totalmente desconcertado. No entendía nada de que que acababa de pasar.- Voy a recogerlos.- El chico se giró y volvió al interior del Centro Pokémon.

_¡Holaa! Aquí presento el primer capítulo de mi primera historia de Pokémon, ¡tatatacháaaan!_

_Bueno, sé que de momento es un poco (vale, muy) lioso, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos este embrollo se va a aclarar... Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Brock consume sustancias extrañas? ¿Ash es un mentiroso que vive en una fantasía? ¿Hay dos Mistys? ¿o acaso Misty se ha llevado un golpe en la cabeza y alucina, tal como dice Brock? ¿o el que alucinaba era Ash? ¿Qué hará Ash cuando Misty aparezca en su casa? Y Misty... ¿lo matará? Nah, eso no creo, menudo final, ¿no? Decidme vuestras teorías, quién sabe, igual alguien acierta ^^_

_Bueno, bueno, si os ha gustado dejadme un reviewcito, aunque sea pequeñín... y si no también, que no cuesta nada y a mi me hace mucha ilusión... y sin reviews no me motivo para escribir y actualizar... ¡porfaaa! *-*_

**CAMPAÑA UN REVIEW UNA ILUSIÓN. Por cada review estarás salvando una vida (es siempre la mía pero eso no viene al caso)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislaimer**: Pokémon no me pertenece y ya por fin he asumido que no me van a dar mi Charmander ;(

_**Capítulo 2.**_

Ash estaba en el jardín entrenando a sus pokémon, como de costumbre. Hacía calor, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y el estar entrenando a un pokémon de tipo fuego no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Vamos Charizard! ¡Lanzallamas!- Ash ordenaba a su pokémon que arremetiera contra Heracross, quien volaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los ataques de Charizard.- ¡Muy bien Heracross! ¡Charizard, ahora persíguelo desde el cielo y atácalo con lanzallamas! ¡Heracross, esquívalo!

Charizard obedeció, no como hacía tiempo atrás, cuando se dedicaba a atacar a Ash en vez de a los rivales, y levantó el vuelo, persiguiendo a Heracross con su aliento ígneo. El pokémon bicho se dedicó a volar a gran velocidad, evitando colisionar con los chorros de fuego.

Ash observaba el bello espectáculo de fuego desde el suelo, pendiente de cada movimiento de Heracross y Charizard. Este ejercicio lo había inventado él mismo para entrenar a sus pokémon en puntería y velocidad.

En un momento de despiste, Heracross, agotado, paró de volar un momento, impactando contra él inmediatamente el lanzallamas de Charizard. El pokémon escarabajo empezó a caer en picado hacia el suelo.

-¡Charizard, cógelo!- Gritó Ash desde el suelo, preocupado por el estado de Heracross.

El aludido reaccionó inmediatamente, volando todo lo rápido que pudo hacia su compañero, recogiéndolo sobre su lomo escasos metros antes de colisionar contra el suelo.

-¡Genial, Charizard!- Felicitó Ash a su amigo.- ¡Ahora bajad!

Aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y Ash pudo coger en brazos a Heracross, depositándolo con cuidado sobre la hierba.

-¿Estás bien, amigo?-Inquirió.

-Hera...cross.- El pokémon abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió a su entrenador, aparentemente estaba bien, tan solo algo cansado y chamuscado.

Ash sonrió.

-Me alegra oír eso. Has estado fantástico, te mereces un buen descanso, ¿quieres voler a tú pokéball?

-¡Heracross!- El pokémon escarabajo emprendió el vuelo en ese momento hasta un árbol cercano, se acomodó sobre una rama y empezó a absorber la savia.

-Me tomaré eso como un no.- Ash rió y se giró hacia Charizard.- Tú también has estado fantástico, Charizard, pronto más que para entrenarte a ti te necesitaré para entrenar a los demás, ¿te gustaría eso?- Como respuesta, Charizard abrasó a Ash.- ¡AHHGG! lo tomaré como un sí. Descansa Charizard.- Dicho esto devolvió a su amigo a su pokéball.

-Estoy agotado...- Repentinamente sonrió pícaramente y gritó.- ¡Mist! ¡Charizard me ha quemado! ¿Me curas, por favor?

Después de dos días de camino sin apenas detenerse, Misty llegó a Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Y ahora dónde se habrá metido este?- Preguntó para sí misma.- Podría preguntar por la casa de Ash Ketchum a alguien...- Repentinamente divisó a los lejos el laboratorio pokémon del Profesor Oak.- ¡Claro! Me pasaré por el laboratorio para preguntar por el paradero de Ash, así de paso podré ver a Tracey y el profesor Oak.- Contenta con su decisión, Misty se encaminó hacia el laboratorio.

Pero no necesitó llegar hasta él. Cuando se hallaba a mitad de camino del laboratorio oyó una voz masculina que la llamaba por detrás.

-¡Misty!- Inmediatamente se giró a ver quién la llamaba.

-¡Tracey!- Corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un gran abrazo amistoso.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues genial, como siempre. ¿Y tú? Hacía mucho que no te veía.

-Lo sé, siento haber desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, estuve viajando lo últimos tres años y medio, más o menos.- Misty sonrió ampliamente. Sí, definitivamente era Brock necesitaba ayuda psicológica, no ella.

-¿Qué?- Tracey puso una cara muy rara.- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mist? Con mucho tiempo me refería a hace dos semanas, cuando fui a vuestra casa por última vez.

-¿Nu... nuestra casa?- Oh, no, otra vez no. Puede que Tracey necesitara también ayuda psicológica después de todo.

-Claro, la tuya y de Ash, en la que lleváis tres años viviendo.- Tracey la miró extrañado.

-¡Ah, sí! claro, qué tonta, nuestra casa, sí, sí.- Misty miró al suelo, empezando a dudar de su propia salud mental, decidida a no montar otra escena como la de Brock.- Y... esa casa tan maravillosa... donde vivo con Ash...¿Dónde está exactamente?

-¿No sabes dónde vives? Misty, ¿qué te pasa?- Tracey estaba realmente preocupado.

-No, nada, nada, sólo dime dónde está, por favor.- Tracey la miró extrañado y señaló un punto entre los árboles, a unos quinientos metros de distancia.

-Está allí, muy cerca del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Te acompaño, voy para allá.

-Está bien, gracias.- Misty emprendió el camino hacia la casa de Ash junto a Tracey.

Aunque apenas fueran cinco minutos andando a Misty se le hicieron eternos, se moría de ganas por llegar a su supuesta casa y hablar con Ash para aclarar todo el malentendido. Pero, ¿y si no era un malentendido? ¿Y si cuando llegaba allí se entontraba a Ash esperándola, preocupadísimo por su ausencia y un montón de pruebas sobre el tiempo que llevaba ella allí? No, tenía que ser un malentendido, pero, ¿cómo podía haber un malentendido así? Ya no era sólo Brock, quien al fin y al cabo vivía en otra ciudad y era una persona a la que Ash podía haber mentido fácilmente, si no también Tracey, quien vivía apenas a unos minutos de distancia y juraba haberla visto alí, en "su casa", con Ash, ¿qué resultaba más probable? ¿Que estuvieran ambos equivocados o que lo estuviera ella? Los dos le habían dicho lo mismo, coincidían en que llevaba allí exactamente tres años, ni uno más, ni uno menos, tres, los mismos que ella había pasado viajando por el mundo, ¿y si era todo un mal sueño? ¿Estaría soñando? No, imposible, un sueño o podía ser tan largo ni tan real.

Se pellizcó, ¡Ah! Dolía.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Tracey, preguntarle sobre esos tres años, pero no podía hacerlo sin parecer aún más rara de lo que ya parecía.

Trató de romper el silencio.

-Trace, ¿Por qué no dices nada?

Él se sobresaltó.

-Creía que te gustaba el silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde que volviste del gimnasio Celeste has estado muy callada siempre, al menos delante de mí, y pensé que igual te molestaba que te hbalara mucho.- Tracey se encogió de hombros y Misty hizo una mueca. Todo tenía cada vez menos sentido.

-Aquí nos separamos.- Dijo Tracey.- Villa Sirena está por el camino de la derecha, todo recto. Y iré hacia arriba, al laboratorio. Saluda a Ash de mi parte. ¡Adiós Misty! Mejórate de... lo que sea que te haya pasado.- Tracey le dirigió una última mirada preocupada y se giró para marcharse.

-¡No! ¡Espera, Tracey!- El chico se giró.- ¿Qué es Villa Sirena?

-Es el nombre de vuestra finca, Ash la nombró así por ti.- Tracey estaba notablemente preocupado.- En serio, Misty, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿acaso tienes amnesia?

-¿Llamó Villa Sirena a su casa... por mí?- Misty abrió mucho los ojos. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Ash pudiera llegar a ser tan romántico.- Vaya, debe de quererme mucho.- Murmuró.

-Más que a su vida.- Tracey estaba muy serio.- Pero eso tú ya lo sabías.

Misty empezó a marearse. Había estado tan ocupada pensando en que le estaban atribuyendo una vida que no era la suya que no se había parado a pensar en qué vida era esa: vivía con Ash, eran pareja, salían juntos desde hacía más de tres años y vivían en Villa Sirena, una casa nombrada así por ella, desde hacía tres. ¡Y a saber cuántas cosas más que aún no sabía!

-Misty, ¿estás bien?- Tracey había notado su repentino malestar y se había acercado a ella.

-Sólo estoy algo mareada...-Respondió ella, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio.

-Apóyate en mí.- Misty no tardó en obedecer y se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Tracey.- Te llevaré a casa, Ash se estará preguntando dónde estás.

-¡No!- De repente la idea de ver a Ash le resultó aterradora, ¿cómo reaccionaría al verla? ¿que había en Villa Sirena? En ese momento no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ello.- Llévame a otro lugar, por favor te lo pido.

Tracey titubeó.

-No sé, Mist...

-Por favor, Tracey, llévame dónde sea, pero no quiero ir a Villa Sirena, no me obligues a ir allí.- Le miró a los ojos, suplicante.- Aún no.

-Está bien.- Suspiró.- Te llevaré al laboratorio, pero el camino es muy escarpado y tú ahora mismo no estás para subir cuestas. Espera un momento aquí. Siéntate.

Misty se soltó del agarre de Tracey y se sentó en una roca. Se sentía fatal, iba a vomitar de un momento a otro.

-Voy al laboratorio un segundo, por favor no te muevas de aquí.- Sacó una pokéball y liberó al pokémon que contenía.- Marill, quédate aquí con Misty, volveré enseguida.- Dicho esto, Tracey salió corriendo en dirección al laboratorio.

-¡Marill!- El pokémon saltó a las rodillas de Misty, quien sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Marill.- Misty rió suavemente.- Eres tan bonito como te recordaba.- Marill se sonrojó.

Ash y Misty estaban tumbados juntos en el sofá, viendo la televisión. Ash apartó la mirada un momento de la pantalla y vio cómo Misty se estaba quedando dormida sobre su pecho. Sonrió, era encantadora hasta dormida.

-Mist, cielo, despierta.- Ash la besó suavemente en los labios.

Ella gimió ligeramente y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se frotó los ojos para despejarse.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- Misty se incorporó en el sofá y Ash hizo lo mismo.- Es importante.

-Dime.- Contenstó, algo más despierta.

-Mist, sabes que te quiero.

-Sí, Ashy, lo sé. Yo también te quiero.- Le cogió la mano y sonrió.

-Hay algo que quería decirte desde hace tiempo.- Ash sonrió y miró al suelo.- Hubiera querido hacer esto de una manera más especial pero... no creo que sea necesario, porque tú eres lo más especial que existe para mí.

-Oh, Ash...- Suspiró conmovida.

-Chist. Escucha, no he terminado.- La interrumpió él.- Lo que quería decirte es...- Tomó aire.- Misty Waterflower, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y esbozó una sonrisa gigante.

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió, abrazándole.- Me haces tan feliz, Ash...

-No más de lo que tú me haces a mí, Mist...-Susurró él en su oído.

Y se quedaron allí los dos juntos, abrazados en el sofá, sin saber que a apenas unos metros de su casa se encontraba alguien que alteraría el rumbo de sus pacíficas vidas.

Tracey tardó unos diez minutos en volver al lugar en el que Misty lo esperaba y lo hizo a lomos de un exhuberante Rapidash.

-¡Caray!- Exclamó Misty al verle llegar a lomos de aquel impresionante pokémon.- ¿Fuiste a por esto?

-Sí, pensé que sería más seguro para ti ir a lomos de Rapidash. Como te dije, el camino es duro y muy empinado así que si te mareas podrías caerte y hacerte mucho daño.- Tracey alargó la mano, ofreciéndosela a Misty.- Vamos, sube, y agárrate fuerte a mí.

Misty se levantó de su asiento, aún tenía la cabeza embotada y se encontraba desorientada, pero al menos ya se le habían pasado las ganas de vomitar. Subió a Rapidash, detrás de Tracey.

-Gracias por quedarte aquí haciendo compañía a Misty, Marill. Ahora vuelve.- Tracey sacó la pokéball de Marill, introduciendo en ella al pokémon.- Y ahora, adelante, Rapidash, volvamos al laboratorio.- El pokémon relinchó y emprendió el camino.

Una vez hubieron llegado a su destino Tracey condujo a Misty hasta un salón y la invitó a que se tumbara y descansara mientras él devolvía a Rapidash a su establo.

Misty no se entretuvo antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento de su amigo y se tumbó sobre uno de los cómodos sofás del laboratorio. Una vez hubo relajado su cuerpo se percató de lo increíblemente cansada que estaba, llevaba dos días caminando casi sin descanso y comiendo lo mínimo, por no hbalar de que salió con tanta prisa de Ciudad Plateada que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de descansar alí, lo cual tenía planeado hacer desde hacía más de una semana. Resultado: estaba hecha añicos y las nuevas noticias acerca de Ash y Villa Sirena no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo a relajarse.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó Tracey desde la habitación de al lado, la cual debía de ser la cocina.- Estarás hambrienta.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias.- Respondió ella sin siquiera poder moverse del sofá.

A los pocos minutos apareció Tracey con una bandeja llena de sándwiches y café.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Tracey!- Misty se incorporó inmediatamente y empezó a comer.- Uhm... delicioso.

Tracey sonrió.

-Con el hambre que tienes no sé si aceptar el cumplido.- Bromeó él.- Gracias.- Recuperó su gesto de preocupación.- Misty, si te hiciera una pregunta, ¿me responderías?

-Dispara.- Respondió ella mientras engullía sándwiches y café.

-¿Por qué no quieres volver a Villa Sirena? ¿Qué ha pasado? No soy idiota Misty, me di cuenta de que no tenías idea sobre qué te estaba hablando cuando te mencioné tu casa ¡ni siquiera sabías llegar!

Misty se quedó mirándole fijamente, con la taza de café en los labios. Esperó unos segundo hasta que la bajó y depositó sobre la mesita.

-Dijiste una pregunta.- Dijo ella, muy seria, dejando tranquila a la comida por un momento.

-Misty, por favor. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ella suspiró.

-Está bien.- Entonces le contó todo a Tracey: cómo había dejado el Gimnasio Celeste y pasado cerca de tres años y medio viajando por el mundo, cómo se había encontrado con Brock en Ciudad Plateada y lo que él le había dicho, su decisión de ir a Pueblo Paleta para enterarse de qué estaba ocurriendo, sus dudas acerca de su salud mental y finalmente el pánico que sentía a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que había en Villa Sirena.

Tracey escuchó atentamente toda la historia sin interrumpirla en ningún momento.

-Y creo que eso es todo.- Finalizó ella.- No sé qué es lo está pasando, Tracey, pero me da mucho miedo.- Confesó.

Tracey permaneció callado, mirando al suelo, concentrado.

-Todo esto es muy extraño, Misty. Yo te prometo que esto no es ninguna mentira de Ash, porque yo mismo te he visto allí con mis propios ojos.

-¿Crees que estoy loca?- No lo dijo enfadada, si no preocupada.

-No, Misty, no lo creo.- Tracey cambió de postura.- La verdad es que desde que "volviste" del Gimnasio Celeste te habías comportado de una manera... extraña.

-¿Cómo que extraña?

-Sí. No parecías tú. Te volviste mucho más callada, observadora y tranquila. Casi no hablabas con nadie que no fuera Ash, y tampoco demasiado. Tambieén te volviste más aficionada a los juegos y bromas.- Se quedó pensativo.- Por no hablar de lo de liberar a tus pokémon...

-Eso también me lo dijo Brock, pero no lo entiendo, jamás haría algo así.

-Sí... Todos se lo dijimos a Ash, pero él no quería escuchar. Era feliz porque habías vuelto y querías estar on él y no atendía a nada más.

-Entonces Ash se enamoró de esa nueva Misty...- No sabía por qué pero esa idea la apenaba enormemente y la hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho.

-Misty, Ash llevaba años enamorado de ti.- Ella abrió los ojos como platos y cogió la taza de nuevo: necesitaba cafeína.- Ya entonces cuando yo viajaba con vosotros por las Islas Naranja lo estaba.

Misty se atragantó con el café.

-¿Que qué?.- Su voz se elevó una octava por encima de lo normal.- ¡No puede ser verdad!

-Claro que sí, Misty. Yo me dí cuenta, y Brock también. Pero vosotros... estábais ciegos, no te culpo, ni siquiera él mismo se dio cuenta entonces.

Misty aún estaba tosiendo para eliminar todo el café que se había introducido en sus pulmones: demasiadas noticias de nuevas de golpe.

-Entinces, si no los liberaste... ¿Llevas a tus pokémon contigo?

-Claro.- Respondió ella, ya repuesta.- Siempre los llevo.

-¿Puedes sacarlos? me gustaría echarles un vistazo, si no te importa.

-¡Claro!- Misty abrió su mochila negra y sacó seis pokéballs.- Pero mis pokémon son de tipo agua, no puedo sacarlos aquí.

-Ven, vamos afuera, allí hay un estanque para los pokémon de tipo agua.- Tracey se levantó y Misty lo siguió hasta el patio.

-Oye, ¿y el profesor Oak?

-Está de viaje, yo estaré al mando por un par de semanas.- Contestó orgulloso.

-Parece que te gusta trabajar aquí.

Tracey la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Este laboratorio es mi vida, igual que sus pokémon y tú lo sois para Ash.- Respondió seriamente haciéndola estremecerse.- Vamos, saca a tu equipo.

-Sí.- Misty tragó saliva y lanzó las seis pokéballs al aire al mismo tiempo. Todas ellas se abrieron y de su interior salieron Seaking, Starmie, Kingdra, Gyarados, Corsola y Golduck.

-¡Vaya! ¡Psyduck evolucionó!- Exclamó Tracey.

-Así es, y ahora es uno de mis pokémon más poderosos.- Misty sonrió y abrazó a su Golduck.

-Y también lo hicieron Horsea y Goldeen.- Tracey asintió.- Me alegro mucho. Tus pokémon están muy bien cuidados y parecen muy felices.

-Muchas gracias, Tracey.

-De nada, mujer, es la verdad. Ya puedes guardarlos o si lo prefieres puedes dejarlos sueltos por aquí un rato.

-Me parece buena idea.- Se dirigió a sus pokémon.- Descansad chicos, os lo merecéis. Divertíos mucho jugando en el agua.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-Voy a cogerlo.- Dijo Tracey, y salió corriendo a por él.

Misty le siguió más lentamente y cuando llegó al salón encontró a Tracey delante de la pantalla hablando con alguien.

Era Ash Ketchum.

_Bueno, ¡pues hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy! Os he dejado en ascuas ¿eh? Muajaja, ¡qué mala soy! Tendremos que esperar algún capitulillo más para descubrir el misterio de la doble vida de Misty... no me matéis por favor, pensaba ponerlo ya en este cap pero me enrollé y me pareció mejor dejarlo para el siguiente. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Tendrá valor Misty de ir a ver a Ash para resolver este misterio? ¿Tendremos bodorrio? ¿Estará Misty mal de la cabeza? ¿O tal vez Ash? ¿Tendremos clones? ¿A qué huelen las nubes? Podremos dar respuesta a todas estas preguntas en el próximo (o próximos) capítulo/s (bueno, vale, puede que la última pregunta no la vayamos a contestar, no voy a mentiros)_

_Y por supuesto, agradecimientos a __**lizzieJO78 **__(también por su fantástica teoría) y __**MistyqueSiren**__, mis dos reviewers ^^ muchas gracias, sin vuestro ánimos esta historia habría muerto ya, y eso que acaba de nacer._

_**PD: MistyqueSiren**__, espero que te haya gustado el nombre de la casa de Ash, se me ocurrió antes de leer tu review pero al ver tu nick quedó totalmente confirmado ^^_

_Muchos besotes y sepero que sigáis apoyando (y quienes no hayan empezado, empiecen) a apoyar la____**CAMPAÑA UN REVIEW UNA ILUSIÓN **__(la mía)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer**: Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y todo ese rollo... ¡Venga vamos al lío!

_**Capítulo 3**_

-¡Ash! Precisamente contigo tenía yo que hablar...-Dijo Tracey al encontrarse la cara de su amigo frente a él.

Misty se quedó observando desde la puerta, fuera del ángulo de visión de Ash.

-¡Tracey, tengo grandes noticias!- Exclamó el chico al otro lado de la línea, sin escuchar a su amigo.- ¡Tienes que venir a casa esta noche! ¡Tenemos que celebrar algo! Ya he invitado a todos, pronto llegarán, ¡no puedes faltar!- Estaba emocionadísimo y los ojos le brillaban de pura ilusión, Misty nunca le había visto así.

-Pero, Ash, yo...- Tracey trató de hablar, sin éxito.

-¡Ya me lo dirás esta noche! ¡A las doce!- Ash continuaba en su mundo de euforia.

-¿Pero cómo van a llegar los demás tan pronto? May, Drew y Max están en Johto ahora, Brock en Ciudad Plateada, Gary y Dawn creo que andaban por Hoenn...

-No te preocupes, llegarán, tienen que hacerlo, no puedo anunciar esto si no estáis todos.- Sonaba realmente confiado.

-Ash, en serio, esto es importante...

-¡Te veré a las doce! ¡De etiqueta!- Se despidió Ash antes de cortar la comunicación.

Tracey se quedó colgado con el teléfono en la mano y la palabra en la boca.

-Nunca cambiará.- Refunfuñó, volviendo a colocar el auricular en su sitio.

-¿Qué crees que querrá deciros?- Tracey se giró y descubrió a Misty apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-No tengo ni idea, pero debe de ser importante si ha hecho venir a todos desde tan lejos y tan rápido.

Misty asintió, pensativa.

-Parece muy feliz.- Murmuró.

-Sí.- Tracey le dio la razón.- Por eso no me cuadra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si su querida Misty hubiera desaparecido estaría llamando a todo el mundo desesperado, buscándola, no celebrándolo.

Ella asintió.

-Tienes razón.- Repentinamente fue como si algo se hubiera iluminado en su cabeza.- Yo no estoy allí, pero él piensa que sí... ¡Tracey! ¡No soy yo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú mismo dijiste que mi forma de ser cambió cuando regresé del gimnasio, ¡claro que cambió! ¡No era yo!- Rió alegremente.- No estoy loca, ni vosotros tampoco, ¡la que vive con Ash es otra!

-Pero, Misty...-Tracey no parecía del todo convencido.- Yo he visto a la chica que vive con ash y eres tú. Idéntica, en todo, incluso la voz.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Tracey negó.

-Que hay alguien muy hábil suplantándome.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-De momento darme una ducha.- Tracey la miró extrañado.- ¿Qué? Ha sido un viaje largo y quiero estar presentable esta noche cuando me reencuentre con mis viejos amigos.

Tracey sonrió y negó con el cabeza, divertido. Señaló una puerta a la izquierda y Misty entró por ella. Definitivamente iba a ser una noche interesante.

Misty se metió en la ducha. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se destensaron gracias al contacto del agua caliente con su piel. De verdad lo necesitaba, sus recientes viajes a pie por casi todas las regiones del Pokemundo la habían dejado agotada y los últimos dos días habían sido muy intensos mental y sentimentalmente para ella.

Mentalmente lo fueron porque llegó a platearse seriamente que estaba loca, que tenía un pasado con Ash diferente al que ella recordaba y los últimos tres años nunca habían existido. Después de aquello se había sentido vacía. Hasta entonces nunca había comprendido algo: somos nuestros recuerdos y si los perdemos, perdemos nuestro ser. Ahora que había entendido que el problema era ajeno a ella y su cerebro funcionaba correctamente se había sentido más liberada que nunca.

Por otro lado notaba una garra helada que la oprimía el pecho y que por mucha agua caliente que se echara no se derretía. Era la incertidumbre, ¿cómo reaccionaría Ash cuando se encontraran? ¿Y ella? ¿Volvería a sentir esos latidos desbocados que le hacían pensar que su corazón iba a saltarse del pecho? ¿Ese erizamiento de la piel en cada fibra de su cuerpo al sentir su tacto? ¿Esa felicidad absoluta cada vez que la miraba? Hacía varios años, cuando volvió a su casa para encargarse del Gimnasio Celeste, pensó que el mundo se le venía encima, todo en el gimnasio le recordaba a él, sus llamadas eran lo único que esperaba cada momento del día, lo que le daba la vida. Por eso se marchó a ver mundo, pensó que así podría olvidarle. Y funcionó, durante los últimos tres años el sol había vuelto a brillar para ella, ya no pensaba a cada segundo en él, en las cosas que les sucedieron, en todas las ocasiones en las que estuvo de pasar algo y nunca pasó nada. Llegó a creer que le había olvidado, que ya sólo permanecía en su mente como una parte del pasado. Una parte del pasado que no volvería.

Pero había vuelto, Ash estaba a menos de 50 metros de distancia, aunque él no lo sabía. Creyó que cuando le volviera a ver, si es que llegaba a hacerlo algún día, se trataría de una sencilla reunión de amigos, en la que ninguno de los dos sentiría ya nada especial por el otro. Pero Ash la amaba, la amaba de veras, lo había hecho siempre y ella nunca se había dado cuenta. Por eso estaban ahora en aquella absurda situación con dos Mistys y un Ash felizmente enamorado de una impostora. ¡Una impostora! Misty se sintió dolida por eso, si tanto la quería ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que era otra persona? Tracey y Brock vale, porque eran sus amigos, no vivían con ella, no tenían nada. ¿Pero Ash? Llevaba tres años viviendo con sea mujer, ¡por el amor de dios! siempre se metía con él diciéndole que era tonto pero... aquello ya era demasiado. Era demasiado hasta para él.

Ash era feliz con aquella mujer ¿quién era ella para entrometerse? debería dar marcha atrás y volver a Ciudad Celeste, o tal vez a seguir viajando, a otra región, más lejos aún de lo que había estado. Pero eso no resolvería la incógnita sobre si lo seguía amando aún y, sobre todo, no le daría la prueba que necesitaba para saber si Ash la quería de verdad.

Además sí que tenía razones para entrometerse. Lo primero, esa mujer le había robado su identidad y su vida. Y segundo, la odiaba, la detestaba con cada célula de su cuerpo por haber hecho aquello. Y aunque Misty no era consciente (o no quería serlo) la razón más importante de todas por la que la odiaba era que le había robado a su Ash.

Y eso lo iba a pagar.

Mientras, en Villa Sirena, Ash se dedicaba a coordinar a sus pokémon para que le ayudaran a montar la decoración para la gran noche. Iba a celebrar la recepción en el jardín, aprovechando la cálida noche veraniega. Había colocado una gran mesa en un lado, llena de comida y bebidas, y había habilitado unos cuantos asientos, apoyados sobre la hierba recién cortada, cuyo rocío nocturno brillaba iluminado por las diversas lámparas y luces de colores que había colocado.

-Primeape, tienes que dejar la fuente en el centro.- Indicó el chico a su pokémon.- Sí, ahí está perfecta, gracias.- Dijo una vez Primeape la hubo colocado en su sitio.- Bien chicos, es vuestro turno, llenadla.- Ordenó a Blastoise y Feraligatr, quienes hicieron uso de su pistola agua para conseguir una fuente magnífica llena de agua en menos de un minuto.- ¡Fantástico, chicos, está estupenda, gracias!- Se dirigió a su mejor amigo.- Pikachu, dale caña.

-¡Pi...ka...chuuu!- Un poderoso rayo impactó sobre la fuente, activando su mecanismo de reciclado de agua.

-Gracias, amigo.

-¡Pikachu!- Sonrió el ratón.

Ash se acercó a la fuente y acarició la piedra tallada.

-Es hermosa pero... inerte.- Murmuró. Inmediatamente pareció dar con la clave, ya que sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo y liberó de ella a Venasaur.- Venasaur ¿podrías usar tus drenadoras para enroscar las plantas en torno a la fuente?

-¡Venasaur!- El pokémon liberó sus esporas alrededor de la fuente, haciendo que las plantas crecieran formando espirales, adaptándose a los dibujos grabados en la piedra.

-Ahora sí es perfecta, gracias Venasaur.- Sonrió Ash, devolviendo a todos a sus pokéballs.- Gracias a todos, de verdad.- Ahora sólo falta...- Ash lanzó una última pokéball al aire, liberando a Charizard.- Necesito que enciendas estas antorchas.- El pokémon se tumbó, negándose a obedecer.- Oh, no, Charizard, por favor. Creía que habíamos superado esta fase hace unos cuantos años ya...- Su compañero le dirigió una mirada aburrida.- ¡Ah! ya lo entiendo, tú lo que quieres es hacerlo interesante... no vas a hacerme un aburrido recado solo porque te lo pida, ¿verdad?- Charizard sacudió la cabeza.- Bueno, pues si es lo que quieres... ¡Charizard, levanta el vuelo!

El pokémon extendió sus poderosas alas y echó a volar.

-¡Bien! ¡Apunta a las antorchas con tu lanzallamas! ¡Tal y como lo practicamos con Heracross!- Charizard se preparó para atacar.- ¡Ahora! ¡Lanzallamas!

El pokémon comenzó a abrasar las antorchas, dejándolas todas encendidas en un tiempo récord.

-¡Genial! ¡Ahora vuelve, Charizard! ¡Buen trabajo!

-No has cambiado nada, Ash- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Pasen los años que pasen, siempre estarás haciendo de todo un entrenamiento Pokémon.

El aludido se giró, ante él, en la puerta del jardín estaban May, Max, Drew y Brock, siendo este último quien había hablado.

-¡Habéis llegado!- Ash corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó uno por uno.- ¡Y pronto!

-No podíamos esperar a que nos dieras esa magnífica noticia.- Dijo Max, quien detrás de sus gafas se había convertido en un atractivo adolescente.- ¿De qué se trata?

-¡Sí, Ash! ¡Cuéntanos!.- Dijo May.- ¿Por qué nos has hecho venir tan rápido?- Preguntó.

-Tengo una gran noticia, pero no puedo deciros nada hasta que no lleguen Gary, Dawn y Tracey. Hubiera querido que viniesen también Millo e Iris, pero Teselia está demasiado lejos, además vosotros no les conocéis.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿y Misty?- Preguntó Brock, a quien el reciente episodio vivido en Ciudad Plateada no se le había olvidado.

-Ahora llega.- Respondió él.- ¡Misty! ¡Ya casi están todos!

La chica salió por la puerta, iba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta los tobillos sin vuelo de color lila que dejaba sus hombros y espalda al descubierto. Había aumentado su altura varios centímetros gracias a sus tacones plateados. Lucía el cabello ondulado hasta el pecho. Mientras salía iba poniéndose los pendientes.

- ¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a nuestra casa.- Saludó ella mientras se aproximaba a ellos.- Espero que disfrutéis de la velada.- Terminó, abrazando a Ash.- Cielo.- Se dirigió a este.- ¿No deberías ir a ponerte el traje ya?

-¡Sí, claro!- Recordó, viendo como todos vestían sus mejores galas.- Voy corriendo, enseguida vuelvo. Así dará tiempo a que lleguen los que faltan.

Ash salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación y Misty se quedó con los invitados.

-Qué cabeza tiene...- Comentó Max.- Nunca cambiará.

Misty rió y asintió.

- Tienes razón, nunca cambiará. Pasad, por favor. Ash lleva toda la tarde enredando para preparlo todo.

- Ha quedado precioso.- Dijo May, abrazada a la cintura de Drew.- Parece que Ash está muy emocionado.

-Sí que lo está.- Corroboró Misty.

- Debe de tratarse de una noticia de gran importancia. ¡Nos ha hecho vestirnos de traje a todos!- Bromeó Drew.

Y era cierto, Max, Brock y él llevaban trajes básicos negros. El suyo complementado con una camisa malva, la de Max verde y Brock naranja, todos ellos sin corbata. May llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda hasta por debajo de las rodillas con mucho vuelo y unos zapatos del mismo color.

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Perdón por el retraso!.- Miraron en todas direcciones, sin saber de dónde provenía la voz.

En ese momento aterrizaron Dawn y Gary, ambos subidos en el Fearow de Gary.

-¡Dawn! ¡Gary!- Exclamó May, lanzándose a abrazar a Dawn y luego a saludar a Gary.

-Llegáis a la hora.- Dijo Drew.

-Sí, aún falta Tracey.- Corroboró Brock, mirando a Misty con desconfianza. Aún no se había puesto a gritar ni había mencionado su encuentro en Ciudad Plateada. Parecía otra.

-Estará por llegar.- Intervino Misty.- No tarda ni diez minutos desde el laboratorio hasta aquí.

Todos dieron la bienvenida a Gary y Dawn y les felicitaron por su reciente noviazgo. Aquella noche Gary llevaba un traje negro y una camisa azul oscura y Dawn un vestido blanco y azul claro, muy similar al de May, con zapatos a juego.

-Bueno.- Comenzó May pícaramente.- ¿Nos contáis qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Queremos detalles!

Gary y Dawn rieron mientras él le pasaba el brazo por la cintura.

-No hay mucho que decir...- Empezó Gary.

-¡Claro que lo hay!- Le interrumpió su novia.- Fue súper romántico...

-Sí... romantiquísimo...

-Cállate Gary, déjame contarlo a mí, que tú le quitas todo lo bonito siempre.- Le reprendió cariñosamente ella.

-No cielo, lo que pasa es que tú te inventas lo bonito.- Respondió él, arrancándoles las risas todos.

-Como sea.- Dawn hizo caso omiso de su comentario y empezó a contar su cuento de hadas.- Yo estaba recorriendo la región de Hoenn para competir en todos sus concursos, ¿voy bien, listillo?

-Sí, vas estupendamente.- Sonrió Gary, abrazándola más fuerte.

-¡Qué monos!- Exclamó May, sin poderse contener, refugiándose en el pecho de Drew.

-Espero que llegue pronto Tracey. Ahora mismo las parejitas nos superan en número.- Susurró Brock a Max, quien rodó los ojos y contestó:

-Al menos no es tu hermana.

Brock puso cara de desagrado y continuó escuchando a Dawn.

-Bueno, pues como iba diciendo, yo estaba recorriendo Hoenn, y en ese momento me encontraba en Ciudad Portual para competir en su concurso.

-Y yo estaba trabajando en el Museo Oceánico, investigando unos fósiles pokémon submarinos muy interesantes que aparecieron en la zona.

-Gary, por favor, eso no interesa.- Le cortó Dawn, acariciándole la cara.- Déjame a mí, que le doy la chispa.

-Como quieras, amor.- Respondió él, dando la razón a su novia, sabiendo que todo era broma.

-El caso. Después de participar en el concurso fui al museo para...

-Querrás decir "después de perder el concurso"

-¡Gary! ¡Eso sí que no interesa a nadie!

-Sólo quería hacer la aclaración.- Dawn le fulminó con la mirada, pero luego sonrió.

-Como decía, fui al museo para entreterme un rato y desconectar por un rato del tema de los concursos...

-Y de la derrota...

-Gary, cállate.

-Perdón.

-Y allí me encontré con Gary. Él se acercó a mí y me dijo que no podía trabajar tranquilo viendo tan triste a una chica tan guapa y que...

-En realidad te dije que no tocaras los cristales de la exposición.

-¡Gary! ¡No te cargues el romanticismo!

-¡Pero es la verdad! Fui a decirte que no tocaras los cristales y entonces vi que estabas llorando.

-¿Me vas a dejar contarlo a mí o no?

-Sí, sí. Continúa.

-Bueno, pues él se me acercó y al ver que estaba llorando me preguntó qué me pasaba. A mí me dio mucha vergüenza y me marché, pero Gary, como es un amor, me siguió.

-Eso sí es cierto.- Corroboró él.

-¡Claro que lo es! Entonces se lo conté todo y empezamos a hablar...

-La cosa terminó en que quedamos a cenar aquella noche.

-Sí. Cuando me dijo que era de Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto, no me lo podía creer, ¡era Gary Oak! ¡Aquel chico que conocí en Sinnoh! ¡El que inició el viaje con Ash! - Dawn se rió de su propia historia.

-El que empezó su viaje A LA VEZ que Ash, no CON Ash. Hay una gran diferencia.- Remarcó Gary.- De niños, Ketchum y yo nos odiábamos.

-Drew y yo tampoco nos llevábamos bien, y mira ahora.- Dijo May, acercándose aún más a su novio.

-Las vueltas que da la vida, ¿verdad?- La apoyó Drew.- Si me hubieran dicho hace unos seis o siete años que iba a estar hoy aquí no me lo hubiese creído.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros se imaginaba que esto fuera a acabar así, Drew.- Comentó Brock.

-¡Pero aún no ha acabado!- Intervino Dawn.- Las cosas aún pueden cambiar mucho, ¿quién dice que este es el final?

-Eso también es cierto.- La secundó Max, sonriendo.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo Tracey una vez estuvieron ante la puerta de Villa Sirena.- ¿Preparada?

-No.- Confesó ella.

-¿Cómo que no, Misty?

-No, no estoy preparada.- Miró suplicante a Tracey.- ¡No me pongas esa cara! esto es demasiado raro...

-Misty...

-¿Por qué no entras tú primero? Yo pasaré en unos minutos.- Tracey dudó.- Te lo prometo, sólo déjame espiar un poquitín desde la puerta antes, quiero ver a todos antes de que me vean ellos a mí.

_Más bien quiero ver a esa zorra _pensó.

-Bueno, está bien.- accedió Tracey.- Pero no tardes mucho. Si no sales tú sola vendré a por ti yo mismo.- La advirtió.

-Trato hecho. Vamos, que te estarán esperando

Tracey abrió la puerta y entró en Villa Sirena.

Ash salió de nuevo al jardín, ya trajeado, con su reluciente camisa blanca, radiante de felicidad, justo a tiempo para ver a Tracey entrar por la puerta con su traje negro y camisa roja.

-¡Tracey! Eres el último.- Exclamó.- Vamos, pasa.

El chico atravesó la puerta y la dejó entornada para que Misty pudiera espiar sin ser descubierta.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, coged una copa de champán.- Todos obedecieron y Ash pasó el brazo que no estaba ocupado sosteniendo la copa por la cintura de su novia.- Os hemos reunido aquí a todos esta noche para anunciaros algo muy importante para nosotros. Sois nuestros mejores amigos y queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad con vosotros y celebrarlo juntos...

-Vamos Misty, ten valor, tú puedes.- Se decía a sí misma la chica desde detrás de la puerta.- Tú puedes, entra ahí y enfréntate a ello.

Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de Villa Sierna.

-... ¡Amigos! Misty y yo nos vamos a casar.- Anunció Ash finalmente, levantando su copa.

-¡Eso es fantástico!

-¡Maravilloso!

-¡Enhorabuena!

-¡Un brindis por los futuros señores Ketchum!

Y entre el mar de copas, abrazos y felicitaciones, Ash Ketchum pudo ver a una muchacha que acababa de entrar por puerta en el momento que él hizo su declaración. Se quedó congelado al verla, al igual que lo estaba ella.

Era la auténtica Misty.

_¡__Buenaas! Una semana más tarde reaparezco con un nuevo capítulo y dejándoos con aún más ganas de matarme… ¡pero que no cunda el pánico! Porque ya sí, por fin, el reencuentro será en el próximo capi (lo juro, ya está escrito y estará en la web la semana que vienexD)_

_¿Sorprendidos con la pareja Da__wn/Gary? No estaba planeada, siquiera me la había planteado nunca tan sólo… me cuadraba así para colocar las parejas, ya que no me imaginaba a Dawn con Brock ni Tracey así que… tocó Gary, y la verdad es que me gustan los resultados que está dando. Me cae simpática la parejita, ¿qué opináis? El May/Drew… bueno, se veía venir xD_

_Empecé mandando los agardecmiientos por los reviews por MP pero era mucho lío y no acabé con todos así que…_

_**Hirumaharima:**__ Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y te parezca tan original, gracias por tu review, de veras se agradece._

_**GalletitaXD:**__ Bueno, contigo ya he hablado bastante, gracias por tus ánimos y tu interés ^^ y continúa escribiendo, que prometes (estoy esperando la continuación de tu fic)_

_**Cristy-chan:**__ Aquí tienes la continuación, como ya dije, serán muy regulares así que no te dejaré intrigada mucho tiempo ;) me alegra que te esté gustando._

_**Hoshita-Sweet:**__ ¡Dejaste review! Te lo agradezco de veras. ¡Una nueva teoría! Bien, bien, hay una parte en la que has dado en el clavo, ¡os estáis acercando! Pero no habéis dado aún con el kid de la cuestión, mejor, así os llevaréis la sorpresa luego ^^_

_**LizzieJO78:**__ Me alegra que te esté gustando y seas una lectora tan fiel^^ sí, tu teoría estaba muy bien, si la combinas con la de __**HoshitaSweet**__ salen cosas interesantes, pero como le dije a ella, aún os falta la clave, pero así mejor, si ya lo hubierais adivinado perdería la gracia, ¿no?_

_**Lefthon Aryn: **__Menuda sorpresa me llevé con tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando y parece que con sete capi, más que devolverte el sueño te lo he quitado definitivamente (lo siento) pero el sábado que viene (día arriba, día abajo, según los reviews) tendrás tu reencuentro. PD: actualiza __Siempre Opuestos__ T.T_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece y además... no se me ocurre ningún chiste, así que dejémoslo en que Pokémon no me pertenece.

_**NOTA: Respondo a los reviews abajo.**_

_**Capítulo 4**_

Y entonces se oyó el sonido del cristal rompiéndose.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Exclamó May sobresaltada por el ruido.

La chica se giró en todas direcciones hasta que dio con la clave del asunto. Impactada, se llevó las manos a la boca, tirando ella también su copa al suelo.

-¡Misty!- Gritó.

Todos se giraron y vieron a Ash y May helados, mirando en dirección a la puerta, con los cristales de las copas de ambos a sus pies.

-¡Pero qué...!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Si no he bebido! ¿Cómo puedo ver doble ya?- Exclamó Dawn, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte del resto.- ¿Qué? Quería romper la tensión.

La recién llegada se acercó al anfitrión del evento, quien estaba más próximo a ella.

-Hola, Ash. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-¿Quién...? ¿Qué...? - Miles de preguntas cruzaban la mente de Ash Ketchum en ese momento, pero sencillamente no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna.- ¿Cómo...?

-¿Qué por qué somos dos?- Le ayudó ella.- Eso es lo que he venido a averiguar.

-¡Tú eres la Misty que vi en Ciudad Plateada hace dos días!- Comprendió Brock.

Ella le sonrió.

-Sí. Siento haberte gritado, Brock, pero entiéndelo, estaba muy perdida.- Le sonrió.- Perdóname.

-No, no, si a mí ya ves... te perdono...- Brock retrocedió, asustado.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella. Entonces clavó su mirada azul en la otra Misty, que permanecía sombrada, al fondo del todo.- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Yo... yo soy Misty Waterflower.- Respondió la otra, titubeante.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-No querida, no me tomes el pelo.- Misty se acercó a ella, hasta tenerla tan solo a unos centímetros de distancia.- Yo soy Misty Waterflower, ¿quién eres tú?

-¡Ya lo he dicho! ¡Soy Misty!- Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

-Ya vale, chicas.- Gary se interpuso entre ambas.- Podemos seguir así durante toda la eternidad.

-Gary tiene razón.- May se acercó.- Esta discusión no nos va a llevar a nada.

-¡Pero May! ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- intervino Dawn.- Misty sólo hay una y aquí tenemos a dos.

-Pues está claro que una de las dos no es Misty Waterflower, sino una impostora.- Declaró Gary.

-¿Y cómo averiguamos cuál es la verdadera?- Preguntó Max.

-¡Está claro que soy yo! Tracey puede corroborarlo, llevamos todo el día juntos.- Se defendió una de ellas.

-Yo llevo tres años viviendo con Ash. Nos vamos a casar ¡si no hubiera sido yo la verdadera Misty él se habría dado cuenta!- Se giró hacia su alter ego*- Podrías haber estado engañando a Tracey durante todo el día, no es difícil.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿verdad? ¡Llevas tres años suplantándome!- Misty empezó a perder la calma.

-¡Yo soy la auténtica Misty!

-¡No! ¡Soy yo!

-¡Basta!- Las detuvo Drew.- Hay una manera mejor de comprobarlo.- Miró al resto.- Las interrogarermos y la que dé unas respuestas más convincentes será declarada la auténtica Misty.

-Me parece justo.- Aceptó Brock.

-Pues a mí no.- Interrumpió May.- ¿Qué pasa con Ash? ¿Es que él no tiene nada que decir? ¡Es su novia!

-O no.- Remarcó Max.- Podría ser la otra, en cuyo caso su relación quedaría automáticamente reducida a cenizas.

Todos clavaron sus ojos en Ash, quien miraba fijamente a ambas chicas.

-¿Ash?- Dawn se le acercó y rozó el brazo.- ¿Estás bien?

Él miró al suelo y a continuación clavó su severa mirada en una de ellas.

-Márchate de mi casa ahora mismo.

-¿Yo?- La aludida se quedó helada.

-Sí, tú.- Avanzó hacia ellas.- No sé quién eres, pero tampoco me importa. Sólo me interesa que te has atrevido a venir hoy, precisamente hoy, a la celebración de mi compromiso, a acusar a mi prometida de suplantación de identidad.- Rodeó a su novia por la cintura y ella se acomodó en su hombro.- Vete ahora y no tomaré represalias legales contra ti.

-¡Pero Ash! Soy yo, Misty, ¿no me reconoces?- Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Se seperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos esto.

-Tú disfraz es impresionante, incluso te creí por un momento, pero a mí no me engañas.

-¡Ash!

-Estoy enamorado de Misty Waterflower desde que tenía diez años, ¿crees de veras que si una impostora cualquiera -la miró con desprecio- hubiera acudido a mi casa fingiendo ser ella no me habría dado cuenta? ¿De veras lo crees?

-¡No lo entiendes! Lo que ocurre es que...

- Deja de insultar mi inteligencia, y sobre todo, deja de insultar a mi prometida.- Sonaba amenazante.- Vete de mi casa ahora mismo o llamaré a la oficial Jenny para que te saque por la fuerza. Es mi último aviso. Y no te atrevas a volver por aquí.

Misty abrió la boca para responder, pero de ella no salió ningún sonido. Se giró para mirar a sus amigos, que la contemplaban desconfiadamente. Bajó la cabeza para que no pudieran ver sus lágrimas y salió corriendo de Villa Sirena.

Ash le susurró algo a Misty y ella asintió. A continuación le apartó el pelo de la cara y besó cariñosamente en la frente, antes de abrazarla.

-Tranquila, ya pasó todo, no te preocupes. Esa loca no volverá a molestarnos.- Le dijo.

-Gracias, mi amor.- Respondió ella, aferrada a él.- No sabes cómo te agradezco que no hayas dudado de mí.

-Eso es porque te quiero.- Respondió él antes de separarse de nuevo de su cuerpo.- Bueno, pues ahora que todo este malentendido se ha terminado.- Sonrió.- Vamos a sontinuar con nuestra celebración.

La mayoría asintieron, y pasado el impacto inicial retomaron sus conversaciones y la alegría volvió a inundar el jardín.

Pero no para todos.

Tracey se sentó en una silla y se quedó mirando fijamente el suelo, pensativo.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Brock.

-Claro.

El chico tomó asiento en la silla contigua a la de su amigo.

-Tú también crees que Ash se ha equivocado, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Brock.

-Sí, lo creo.- Tracey se incorporó en el asiento.- Llevo todo el día con ella y ha sido...

-Igual que entonces, ¿verdad?- Completó Brock.- Como cuando éramos niños.

-Exacto. Los últimos años con esta Misty han sido... raros, era como si no estuviera con ella, como si la hubieran cambiado.

-Sí. Sé a qué te refieres. Cuando Ash me la presentó como su novia, hace ya más de tres años, te juro que pensé: "esta no es nuestra Misty" Luego creí que ella habría cambiado. La gente lo hace a menudo, ¿Cómo se me iba a ocurrir...?

-¿Que había una extraña suplantándola? Te entiendo perfectamente, me pasó lo mismo. Pero los demás no parecen darse cuenta.- Tracey se sentía frustrado.

-Ten en cuenta que nosotros somos quienes más tiempo hemos pasado con ella aparte de Ash. Pasó muy poco tiempo con May y Max, y con Dawn, Drew y Gary jamás llegó a viajar.

-Es cierto, por eso mismo Ash tendría que haberse dado cuenta el primero. Nadie la conocía como él. Él la amaba, tú y yo no.

-Precisamente por eso no la reconoció.- Tracey lo miró sin entender.- Estaba tan ciego de amor que no quiso ver la verdad, aunque estuviera en frente de sus narices. De repente Misty había aparecido de la nada, le quería y estaba con él, de la noche a la mañana. Era más sencillo y gratificante aceptarla con los brazos abiertos y no hacer preguntas. Piénsalo. Tú y yo no tenemos ese problema, podemos ver la realidad tal y como es.

-No quería volver a perderla.- Tracey miró a Ash, exultante de felicidad abrazado a su prometida.- Pero es un error.

-Claro que lo es, pero a ver quién es el guapo que se lo dice a él. No nos creerá.

-Cierto... ¿y sabes lo peor?

Brock negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Que ahora la verdadera Misty está ahí fuera, sola, con el corazón roto.

-Y seguramente deseando arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo de Ash.

-También.- Aceptó Tracey.- Deberíamos buscarla, no es seguro tampoco para ella ir por ahí sola a estas horas. Además no conoce el lugar, se perderá.

-Sí, tienes razón. Vamos a buscarla.

Ambos chicos se levantaron.

-¡Ash!- Lo llamó Brock.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tracey yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta, quiere enseñarme unas cosas que tiene en el laboratorio.

-¡Ah! Claro, id tranquilos, volveréis ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. BNo tardaremosn mucho.- Respondió Tracey.- ¡Hasta luego! Y... enhorabuena de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias.- Ash sonrió.- ¿Os abro la puerta?

-No, trabnquilo, ya podemos solos, gracias.- Respondió Brock.- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!

Y dicho esto Tracey y Brock abandonaron Villa Sirena.

Misty contemplaba la luna creciente desde una pequeña colina. Si miraba abajo a la izquierda podía ver las luces que Ash había colocado con tanto cuidado en el jardín de Villa Sirena.

Una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla. No se molestó en apartarla. Estaba muy dolida, realmente dolida. No se esperaba aquella reacción de Ash, pero... ¿qué esperaba? Ella se había colado en su fiseta de compromiso, acusando a su novia de suplantación de identidad sin ninguna prueba. En su lugar ella también la habría echado.

Pero los sentimientos van separados de la razón y aunque su cabeza le decía que Ash había hecho lo más lógico su corazón ardía de rabia y dolor. No la había reconocido, y no sólo eso, si no que también se había negado a escucharla y la había expulsado de su casa, como si de un perro se tratase.

Apretó los npuños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Estúpido Ketchum, ¿quién se había creído que era para tratarla así?

Otra lágrima cayó, mojándole la mano, apoyada sobre la barandilla de madera que la protegía de una terrible caída.

-No es justo.- Susurró.

Los mataría, sí, a los dos. A él por imbécil, por mal enamorado, ¿qué clase de Romeo no era capaz de reconocer a su Julieta?

Y la cara que le puso en la fiesta... nunca le había visto así. Ni siquiera cuando luchaba contra el Team Rocket, tratando de recuperar a Pikachu, o cuando peleba a con Gary o este le hacía rabiar. Era un gesto amenazante, feroz, agresivo... le había dado miedo. No había ni una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos, ni un atisbo de duda, sólo odio.

Y a ella... por fin la había visto. Y ella misma se había sorprendido. No es que se pareciera, no. Es que eran IDÉNTICAS, cada detalle, cada línea, cada curva, cada gesto... era como estar delante de un espejo, incluso la voz... ¿Cómo narices había sido capaz de hacer eso?

Y se iban a casar. La gran noticia que tenía a Ash tan contento, lo que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como si hubiera estrellas dentro de ellos, el suceso que había sidio capaz de traer a todos sus amigos desde las más diversas partes del Pokemundo... era su boda. Con Misty Waterflower.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica sacudiendo su columna: ¡Ash creía que se iba a casar con ella! ¡pero no era ella!

Y sin poderse contener y sin saber por qué, rompió a sollozar de nuevo.

-Vale, hemos buscado en el laboratorio y el Centro Pokémon. También hemos preguntado por ella a los transeúntes y nadie la ha visto.- Brock enumeraba los lugares en los que ya habían buscado a Misty.- ¿Dónde no hemos mirado aún, Tracey?

-No sé... pero tiene que estar en alguna parte. Su mochila y sus pokémon siguen en el laboratorio. No se habrá ido sin ellos.

Se apoyaron contra un árbol, se encontraban en el bosquejo en el que se ubicaba la casa de Ash.

-¿Y aquí en el bosque? ¿Hay algún sitio al que haya podido ir?- Inquirió Brock.

Tracey miró al cielo, pensativo.

-Hay un mirador en aquella colina. Desde allí se puede contemplar todo el pueblo y también el bosque. Nunca va nadie por allí, es un lugar bastante aburrido, no tiene nada especial.- Se encogió de hombros.- Además es peligroso. Lo único que te protege de una caída fatal desde allí arriba es una desvencijada valla de madera carcomida. No veo por qué nadie querría ir allí.

-Puede que precisamente por eso haya ido a ese lugar. Y apuesto a que desde el mirador también se ve Villa Sirena.

-No me extrañaría, es una de las fincas más grandes de por aquí, y esta noche está llena de luces. Sí, seguramente se vea.

-¿Miramos?

-Por probar... podría estar allí.

-¿Sabes llegar?

Tracey asintió.

-Sí, vamos.

Misty estaba secando sus lágrimas cuando de repente oyó un ruido proveniente de entre el follaje. Inmediatamente se irguió y aguzó el oído. Se llevo la mano a la espalada instintivamente, buscando sus pokéballs.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó en voz baja.- ¡Me he dejado la mochila y los pokémon en el laboratorio!

Volvió a oír el mismo sonido de hojas agitándose y a continuación voces. Y pasos.

-¿Seguro que estará aquí?- Dijo una de las voces.

-Que sí… no nos quedan más sitios por mirar.- Respondió otra voz.

Misty se asustó, ¿hablarían de ella?

Lentamente se fue agachando y cogió una piedra del suelo.

Y cuando oyó que los pasos estaban lo bastante cerca simplemente la lanzó hacia el lugar del que provenían los ruidos.

-¡Agh!- Oyó un grito de dolor.

-¡Brock! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la otra voz.

-¿Brock?- Misty se acercó al lugar y entre las sombras descubrió a Tracey y Brock, este último sentado en el suelo frotándose la cabeza.- ¡Perdón!

-¡Misty! ¿Por qué nos has atacado?- Preguntó Tracey, inspeccionando el chichón de Brock.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No tenía ni idea de que eráis vosotros!- Se agachó y se puso al lado de Brock.- Perdóname… ¿estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.- Hizo una mueca.- No ha sido nada…

-Brock te juro que yo no…

-Tranquila, Mist, no pasa nada, en serio.- Sonrió.- Soy entrenador de pokémon de tipo roca. Estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Misty también sonrió. Se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Inquirió ella.

-Hemos venido a buscarte.- Explicó Tracey.- Estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Entonces vosotros no creéis que…

-No, Misty, no pensamos que seas una impostora.- Terminó Tracey por ella la frase.- Sabemos que tú eres la auténtica.

Lágrimas de alegría sea golparon en los ojos de la chica.

-¡Gracias, chicos!- Inmediatamente se lanzó a abrazarles.- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-De nada, mujer…- Dijo Brock.- Pero… me estas asfixiando…

-Oh, perdón.- Misty se separó de ellos y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Has estado llorando?- Inquirió Tracey, apreciando sus ojos enrojecidios.

-Puede.- Respondió ella, escondiéndose detrás de sus manos y frotándose los ojos.- Pero no importa.

-Claro que importa, Misty.- Brock posó la mano sobre su hombro.- Tenemos que aclarar esto. Por tu bien, por el de Ash, por el de todos.

-Ash me da exactamente igual. Por mí puede pudrirse en el infierno.- Misty apretó los dientes. No estaba enfadada con Ash, no. Estaba furiosa.

.-¿No quieres aclarar esto?- Preguntó Tracey.

-No. Me da igual.- Persistió ella.

-Misty, se van a casar ¿de veras no te importa ni un poquito?- Brock continuó insistiendo.

-Bueno, puede que un poquito sí que me importe… pero no estoy dispuesta a volver a esa casa bajo ningún concepto.

-Misty que se casan…

-¡Pues que casen! Que tengan una boda preciosa y les tiren mucho arroz-su voz se tornó sombría- a ver si con suerte les saltan un ojo con un grano y se quedan tuertos los dos, se deprimen y se arruinan. Y que tengan hijos, muchos, y no puedan mantenerlos y acaben a leches en el juzgado tirándose de los pelos. Entonces ella le confesará la verdad y él pasará el resto de sus días tuerto y solo.Y deprimido. Y también calvo. Y sobre todo lamentándose por no haber tomado la decisión correcta esta noche.- Se giró a mirar Villa Sirena.- Y que se les queme la casa. Sí, eso también.

Tracey y Brock se miraron. Iba a ser difícil convencerla.

-Misty…

-¿Qué?

-Aún le amas. Y lo sabes.- Brock se jugó la vida diciendo la verdad.- Lo que habla ahora no es el odio, si no los celos. No hagas cosas ahora en caliente de las que luego te vayas a arrepentir.

-No me voy a arrepentir de nada.- Se volvió bruscamente hacia él.- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no le quiero, nunca le he querido. Le odio, le detesto. Es imbécil.

-Por eso viajaste durante tantos años con él, ¿verdad?- Brock continuó.

-No. Lo hice por mi bicicleta.

-¡Misty, admite de una vez que…!- Tracey le pisó e interrumpió.

-¿Qué? ¿Que admita qué?

-Nada.- Habló Tracey.- Nada de nada. Tienes razón, Ash es estúpido.

-Claro que lo es.

-Sí… y la forma en la que te ha tratado esta noche…- Tracey negó y chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Sí! Ha sido horrible.

-Menudo idiota, ¡y lo de no reconocerte! Si te amara tanto como dice tendría que saber quién eres, digo yo.

-¡Exacto! Menudo desgraciado…- Misty entrecerró los ojos con ira.

Brock tiró de Tracey hacia un lado.

-¿Se puede saber qué pretendes?- Le susurró.- ¡Lo estás empeorando! ¡A este paso lo mata esta misma noche!

-No te preocupes, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Tú sígueme el rollo.- Tracey se volvió de nuevo hacia Misty.- Deberías hacer algo. Una falta de respeto como la de hoy merece un castigo.

-¡Tienes razón! Debería hacer algo.- Se quedó pensativa.- ¿Será muy difícil conseguir un potro de tortura?

-No creo, por Ebay… cualquier cosa.- Dijo Brock.

Misty asintió, sopesando la idea.

-¿No sería mejor darle donde más le duele?- Continuó Tracey.

-Te refieres a una patada en…

-No, no me refiero a eso.- Tracey hizo un gesto de dolor.- Pensaba más bien en un daño psíquico.

-Podría matar a la guarra de su prometida- Aquella idea pareció encantarle.- O tal vez dejarla calva.

-Sí, bueno, es una opción.- Tracey le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- Pero hay algo más fácil y menos… ilegal.

-¿Qué?

-Piénsalo, Mist. ¿Cuál ha sido la mayor obsesión de Ash desde que era un crío?

Brock sonrió. Acababa de comprender el plan de Tracey.

Ella bufó.

-Está claro: ser un Maestro Pokémon. No pensaba en otra cosa.

-Exacto. Y tú has entrenado mucho durante estos años, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo.- Admitió orgullosa.

-Sí. He visto a tus pokémon y están en una forma estupenda, con ellos podrías incluso vencer a Ash en una batalla…

-Por supuesto que podría.

-¿Y por qué no le retas? Nada le dolería más a Ash que una derrota… ¿No te encantaría verle así? Humillado, postrado ante tu poder acuático. Derrotado, a tus pies.

Misty abrió mucho los ojos.

-Es perfecto…- Murmuró.- ¡Es la venganza ideal! ¡Le atacaré donde más le duele! Y lo haré con público, que todos sean testigos de la gran derrota de Ash Ketchum, el maestro pokémon ante Misty Waterflower, líder del gimnasio Celeste.- Terminó la frase con solemnidad.- Así aprenderá.

Tracey sonrió, complacido.

-Mañana por la mañana iré a Villa Sierna y le retaré. Seguro que acepta: es Ash, nunca rechaza una batalla.- Bostezó.- Tengo sueño...

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, no me molesta. Aunque si prefieres más intimidad puedes pasar la noche en el laboratorio. Mi casa no es muy grande.

-Me quedaré en el laboratorio, gracias.- Misty sonrió y Tracey le pasó la llave.- Muchas gracias por todo chicos, me voy a dormir ya. ¡Adiós!

Misty salió corriendo sendero abajo camino al laboratorio, llena de energía renovada.

-¿Crees que podrá vencer a Ash?- Preguntó Brock cuando la hubo perdido de vista.- Ha mejorado muchísimo.

-Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea. Tampoco creo que importe.

Brock le miró extrañado.

-Explícate.

-¿Recuerdas que dijimos que no teníamos pruebas acerca de cuál es la verdadera Misty?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Resulta que sí hay una prueba.- Tracey miró a Brock.- Misty conserva los mismos pokémon que tenía cuando viajábamos juntos.

Brock sonrió.

-Brillante, Tracey.- se acarició el mentón, pensativo.- Pero, ¿no has pensado que tal vez Ash no los reconozca? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y esos no tendrían por qué ser los mismos pokémon que él conoció.

-Puede que Ash no los reconozca.- Admitió Tracey.- Pero te aseguro que Pikachu y sus demás pokémon lo harán. Además, para una impostora sería mucha molestia informarse acerca de los pokémon de alguien y capturar exactamente los mismos.

-De hecho, la Misty oficial no tiene pokémon.- Recordó Brock.- No se ha molestado si quiera en hacerse entrenadora para suplantarla.

-Cierto.- Tracey contempló Villa Sirena desde su posición.- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

-Sí, claro.

Y dicho esto ambos jóvenes desanduvieron su camino. El día siguiente prometía ser interesante.

_*Alter ego: expresión latina que significa literalmente "otro yo"_

_¡Buenaaas! ¿Qué__ os ha parecido? Bueno, eso decídmelo en los reviews mujajaja *-*_

_¡Y sí! En el próximo capítulo tenemos batalla, ya era hora, ¿no? Siendo un fanfic de Pokémon… creo que ya tocaba. También estamos cada vez más cerca de descubrir el misterio de la doble Mist__y (tchan tchan tchaaaaaan) lo cual ya os descubro que se verá en el capítulo 6 (sí, lo estoy escribiendo ahora)_

_Por cierto, os informo de que ya no diré más pistas ni os hablaré de la veracidad de vuestras teorías porque si me pilláis esto pierde la gracia y ya estamos cerca de saberlo definitivamente._

_Ahora respondo a los reviews:_

_**Andy Elric**__: __¡Reviewer nueva! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y que tengas dudas, eso significa que está saliendo como yo querí__a. No puedo decirte nada de tu teoría (lo siento pero empezáis a decir muchas cosas y no quiero desvelar el pastel aún) pero sigue dándole al coco, a ver si aciertas ;)_

_**GalletitaxD: **_Jajaja, me alegra que vayas a seguir con tu historia y sigo esperando la actualización xD También me alegra que te esté gustando mi historia ^^

_**Cristy-chan:**__ ¡Muchísimas gracias! Tienes razón, me encanta dejarlo en el punto culminante, sé que es un poco cruel, pero intento compensarlo actualizando semanalmente los sábados (espero poder mantener este ritmo) Me alegra que te gusten las parejas ^^ No sé si Ash y su chica llegarán a casarse pero parece que tienen toda la intención… ¡Veremos!_

_**LizzieJO78:**__ Fin del colapso, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la disfrutes ^^_

_**HoshitaSweet**__: ¿Esperabas seta reacción de Ash? Jaja, supongo que no, parece que el chico a madurado más de lo que creíamos… qué pena, habría sido divertido que empezaran a pelearse__,__ pero ya no son niños. Tú tranquila mujer, que cada semanita tienes un capitulito para calmarte los nervios ^^_

_**Lefthon Aryn:**__ ¡Bu! ¡Soy tu pesadilla y traigo un nuevo capítulo! Jo -.- aún no has actualizado -.- bueno, te perdono y espero tu capi ^^ Me alegra que te esté gustando, disfrútalo._

_**Hirumaharima:**__ Me encanta que te encante, disfruta de la continuación ^^_

_**Naliaseleniti:**__ ¡Nuevas caras! Jajaja, me alegra haber hecho reír a alguien, se supone que este es un fanfic de humor así que creo que he cumplido xD No puedo hacer comentarios sobre tu teoría, pero creo que se verá confirmada o refutada muy pronto ;)_

_**Por favor, continuad apoyando la CAMPAÑA UN REVIEW UNA ILUSIÓN. ^^**_

_Reportando, Fuego14!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nintendo y desarrollado por Game Freak (¿qué? De entre todas alguna seria tenía que haber…)

**Comentario del capitulo, respuestas a reviews y dudas planteadas abajo.**

**Capítulo 5:**

Cuando Ash salió del baño Misty ya estaba en la cama, leyendo una revista.

El chico suspiró y se metió entre las sábanas.

-Una noche movida, ¿verdad?- comentó.

-Sí, bastante…- comentó Misty, medio ida.

-¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás mal por culpa de la loca esa.- Ash se recostó y negó con la cabeza.- No te preocupes, mi vida, no ha pasado nada. Al final la fiesta ha sido perfecta.- Sonrió.

-Ya sé que todo ha salido bien, pero aún así…- Misty cerró la revista y la dejó en la mesilla.

-Mi niña...- Ash pasó el brazo por sus hombros y la abrazó.- No te preocupes por nada, ahora nuestra única preocupación tiene que ser organizar una boda preciosa.

-Tienes razón, Ash.- Ella sonrió.- Mejor olvidar el incidente de hoy.

-Sí. No se volverá a repetir, creo que esa loca ya se ha llevado un hoy un buen escarmiento.- la acarició.- No nos molestará nunca más.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.- Su prometido la besó en la frente.- Que descanses.

-Buenas noches, amor.- Misty se giró y apagó la luz, dispuesta a dormir ya.

Ash hizo lo mismo, estaba agotado, habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día. Pero, aunque se moría de sueño, no podía dormirse. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Misty estaba preocupado por el incidente de la chica. No era capaz de borrar esa mirada azul de su mente, ni tampoco podía ignorar el nudo que se le hizo en el estómago al verla.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dudar era un error. Misty Waterflower estaba en ese momento acostada a su lado, durmiendo, lo mismo que él debería estar haciendo. Cualquier otra era sólo una burda copia de la original, la que él había amado desde que era un niño. Con su obsesión por los pokémon acuáticos, su carácter explosivo, esas constantes peleas y riñas que mantenían, sus lecciones acerca de la vida y el entrenamiento, incluso la manera en la que a veces se ponía de parte en sus rivales era encantadora.

Ahora muchas de esas cosas habían cambiado.

_Pero es normal_ se dijo a sí mismo _la gente cambia, tú también has cambiado_ Se paró a pensarlo un momento _Bueno, puede que tú hayas cambiado menos, pero eso es porque eres un inmaduro, Ash. Misty ha cambiado más porque ya es una mujer adulta. Tú…_

Sonrió mentalmente.

_Tú, en el fondo__,__ sigues siendo ese niño de diez años que partió de Pueblo Paleta en busca de aventuras_

Y con este último pensamiento finalmente se quedó dormido.

Misty había acabado de dejar todas sus cosas dispuestas para el día siguiente. Suspiró. Tracey había sido muy amable dejándola quedarse en el laboratorio esa noche. Al día siguiente retaría a Ash, le pegaría una paliza y se marcharía de nuevo. Esta vez para no volver.

Una lágrima traviesa surcó su mejilla, pero se apresuró a secarla rápidamente. No podía sentir pena por marcharse para siempre de Pueblo Paleta. No. Ketchum era un imbécil, no se merecía su compañía.

Ni tampoco sus lágrimas.

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en la cama improvisada que había preparado en el sofá. Tenía que descansar bien esa noche porque el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo.

Aún estaba intentando dormir cuando el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose la alarmó. No podía tratarse de Tracey, ya que ella tenía sus llaves y según el chico el profesor Oak no volvería en semanas.

Cuando oyó que los pasos resonaban cerca del salón no lo pensó más y salió corriendo a esconderse tras la encimera de la cocina, desde donde podía espiar el salón sin ser vista desde allí.

Los pasos llegaron hasta el salón y el extraño encendió la luz.

-Gary, ¿estás seguro de que a tu abuelo no le importará que estemos aquí?- Preguntó Dawn a su novio.

-No, tranquila, no le importa. Además no se va a enterar, está de viaje.- Respondió él tranquilamente, moviéndose por la sala con toda comodidad.

-¿Entonces por qué hay una sábana desplegada por el sofá?- Inquirió ella, tomando en sus manos la sábana de la cama improvisada de Misty.

Gary se volvió.

-¿De qué me estás…?- Gary se volvió y reparó en la prenda que Dawn sostenía.- ¿Qué narices…?

Gary miró a su alrededor, buscando algo.

-Pudo haberla puesto Tracey.- dijo ella, quitándole hierro al asunto, al ver a Gary tan alterado.

-¿Por qué iba Tracey a preparar una cama en el sofá? Él tiene su casa.- Respondió, no muy convencido con la explicación.

-No sé…

-Dawn, agárrate a mí.- Ordenó.- Hay alguien con nosotros. Podría ser peligroso.

Dawn le cogió la mano y Gary liberó a su Umbreon.

-¿Te has traído tus pokémon a nuestra cita?- Preguntó ella, molesta.

-Sí, siempre lo hago.

-Me parece increíble.- Le soltó la mano.- No necesito tu protección.

-Dawn no te puedes molestar porque lleve a mis pokémon a nuestras citas.- Gary se olvidó del problema que tanto lo preocupaba momentos antes.

-Me molesta que trates de protegerme siempre, Gary. Puedo hacerlo sola, ni yo soy una niña ni tú eres mi padre.

-¡Menos mal! Porque si no…- Puso cara de asco.

-¡Gary!- gritó Dawn, escandalizada.

-No puedes protegerte sola Dawn, ¡estás indefensa ahora mismo!

-De eso nada.- Dawn sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo y liberó a Pachirisu.

-Y luego soy yo el insensible que trae pokémon a la citas, ¿no?- Reprochó él.

-¡Yo no he dicho que seas insensible!

En estas se encontraba la pareja cuando Misty decidió que tan sólo era cuestión de tiempo que descubrieran su escondite, así que decidió cambiar táctica. Tenía que salir de detrás de la encimera.

Iba a esconderse en la bañera.

Salió a gatas de detrás de la encimera y pasó por detrás del sofá, sin ser vista ni por la pareja ni por sus pokémon, los cuales estaban muy ocupados contemplando la disputa entre sus dueños.

Una vez hubo llegado al baño se escondió en la bañera y cerró la cortina. Suspiró, salvada, al menos por el momento.

-Chist ¿Has oído algo?- Preguntó Dawn entonces, cortando la discusión.

-Ahora que lo dices… puede que sí.- Contestó Gary.- Revisaré la cocina y el patio.

-Y yo el laboratorio y el baño.- Anunció ella.

-Dawn.- La frenó el cogiéndola del brazo. Ella le miró.- Ten cuidado, por favor.

Dawn sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Vamos Pachirisu.- Dijo a su pokémon.- hay que registrar este sitio.

Dawn cruzaba el pasillo con su Pachirisu subido al hombro cuando vio una puerta a su derecha.

-Veamos…- Dawn entró a la habitación. Las bisagras chirriaron de una forma espeluznante.

-Tengo que decirle a Tracey que engrase esto…- murmuró.

Revisó el lugar con la vista y al no encontrar nada especial se dispuso a marcharse a otro lugar.

Pero justo cuando se volvía hacia la puerta para salir atisbó un ligero movimiento en las cortinas de la ducha.

Intrigada, las descorrió, encontrándose cara a cara con Misty.

-¡AAAHHHH!- chillaron las dos al unísono.

-¡¿Qué está pasando! ¡Dawn!- Gary llegó corriendo hasta la puerta del baño en escasos segundos, con Umbreon detrás de él. Entró en el cuarto y la abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Estás bien?- Apoyada sobre él Dawn notaba como su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, presa de los nervios y la excitación.

Dawn se limitó a mirar en dirección a Misty, que permanecía inmóvil contra la pared.

-¿Misty?- Inquirió Gary, aún sin aire.- ¿Qué haces aquí que no estás con…?- Entonces se dio cuenta.- ¡Tú eres la otra! ¡La que apareció en mitad de la fiesta!

-No, perdona.- Corrigió ella, repuesta del susto inicial.- Soy Misty, la auténtica Misty, la "otra" es la que estará ahora mismo durmiendo en su enorme cama de Villa Sirena.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó Dawn.- Tú eres una loca que se ha intentado hacer pasar por Misty. Lo dijo Ash en la fiesta.

-Ash es idiota.- Dijo ella.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo.- Coincidió Gary, recibiendo un golpe en el pecho por parte de su novia.- ¡Ay! Ketchum tiene un leve retraso mental, Dawn, no puedes negarlo más.

-Ash es mi amigo, no os metáis con él.- Insistió la peliazul.

-Igualmente, al margen de la capacidad mental de aquí mi compañero.- Comenzó Gary.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Tracey me dio las llaves, pensamos que como esto estaba vacío podría pasar aquí la noche.

-¡Tracey!- Exclamó Gary.- Será… ¡no puede ir por ahí repartiendo llaves del laboratorio de mi abuelo a desconocidos!

-¡No soy ninguna desconocida! ¡Soy Misty!- Insistió ella.

-Sí, claro, ya sé como dices, pero no tienes pruebas.

Misty abrió la boca e inmediatamente la cerró. Gary tenía razón, no tenía pruebas.

- Tracey y Brock me creen.- Alegó.- Ellos me conocen, son quiense han estado más cerca de mí siempre y también lo han estado de…-bufó.- la golfa esa.

Dawn rió por lo bajo y Gary la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? Ha dicho golfa, tiene gracia.- Aclaró ella.

Misty puso los ojso en blanco y continuó.

-Por favor, Gary, Dawn. Tenéis que creerme.

Gary reflexionó un momento y luego la miró tristemente.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, tienes que entenderlo.

Misty miró al suelo. Al menos la negativa no había sido tan bestia coo la de Ash, en fondo lo comprendía. La lógica dictaba que ella era la impostora y, al fin y al cabo, Gary apenas había tratado con ella en el pasado.

-Sólo déjame pasar aquí la noche, por favor.- Pidió ella, ya sin fuerzas para discutir más. Las había dejado todas en el mirador.

Gary se lo pensó.

-Venga, déjala, parece buena chica, no creo que haga nada malo, ¿no?- Dawn la apoyó.

-Está bien.- Se ablandó él.- Pero sólo por esta noche, ¿eh?

Misty asintió enérgicamente.

-Sólo esta noche. Mañana a mediodía como muy tarde me marcharé de Pueblo Paleta.

-Vale…

-En ese caso, nosotros no vamos.- Dawn cogió a Gary por el brazo y tiró de él hacia la puerta de salida. Misty los siguió.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero nosotros no veníamos porque queríamos intimidad?- Preguntó Gary.

-Eso es una tontería. Aquí no hay camas y está… Misty o como sea que se llame realmente.

-¡Me llamo Misty!

-Bueno, vale, pues Misty. Si yo no quiero discutir…- Aceptó ella, y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su novio.- Ash nos ha dejado una habitación preciosa para nosotros solos en su casa, sería muy feo dejarle plantado para venirnos a mal dormir a un laboratorio, y visto lo visto parece que allí tendremos más intimidad ¿no te parece?- Dawn hizo un puchero encantador.

Gary resopló.

-No me puedo creer que tenga que volverme para el hotel Ketchum porque hay una chiflada usurpando el laboratorio de mi abuelo…-Dijo él.- Pero hace ya rato que todo esto ha dejado de tener sentido y yo… yo tengo mucho sueño.- Concluyó él, frotándose los ojos como un niño.

-Venga, vamos a la cama….- Dawn le cogió del brazo maternalmente y abrió la puerta.- Buenas noches, Misty.

-Buenas noches, que descanséis.- Se despidió.- ¡Y gracias otra vez!

-¡De nada!- Respondieron al unísono cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Misty suspiró y se fue a su cama improvisada de nuevo. Estaba claro que no había manera de dormir tranquila en Pueblo Paleta.

Tracey fue al laboratorio como cada mañana, y no fue hasta que no buscó las llaves en su bolsillo y no las encontró que se dio cuenta de que Misty había pasado la noche allí. Por miedo a despertarla decidió entrar por el patio en el que había dejado esa noche a los pokémon de Misty.

Dio la vuelta al edificio por fuera, y cuando hubo llegado al que era su destino encontró a la pelirroja ya perfectamente vestida y arreglada, alimentando a sus pokémon y mimándoles.

-¡Misty! ¡Veo que estás despierta!- Saludó él a través de la valla.

Ella levantó la cabeza, buscando a su interlocutor y cuando lo hubo encontrado sonrió.

-Buenos días, Tracey.- Saludó ella.- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-Algo… movida.- sonrió, parecía contenta.

-Pareces muy feliz.- Tracey también lo notó.

-Sí, lo soy.- Admitió ella.- Hoy es el día en que voy a humillar a Ash delante de todos y voy a salir de este infierno de una vez por todas.

-Qué… agradable. Irradias amor y buenas inenciones por todas partes.- Comentó sarcásticamente mientras saltaba la valla y negó con la cabeza.- No quisiera estar en el pellejo de Ash…

-Ya, yo tampoco querría.- Se encogió de hombros.- Per es lo que se merece ¿verdad que sí, Golduck, guapísimo?- El pokémon acuático la miró sin entender.- ¡Qué mono eres!- lo abrazó impulsivamente.

Tracey sonrió, sin duda esa era su Misty, la que todos conocían y querían, llena de amor… y temperamento.

Ash estaba en el jardín, delante de su estantería llena de pokéballs, tal y como hacía cada mañana.

-¿De veras quieres entrenar también hoy?- Se volvió al oír la voz de Misty.- Tómate el día libre, cariño. Todos tus amigos están en casa, ya entrenarás cuando se marchen.

-Querrás decir todos nuestros amigos.- Corrigió él, sonriendo.- Esta celebración también es para ti.

-Sí, es cierto.- Admitió ella, casi dubitativa.

-A propósito, ¿y el resto?- Inquirió él.

-Brock, Drew y May están acabando de desayunar y Max está explorando la casa. Gary y Dawn se acaban de levantar hace nada.

-Genial. Ahora voy con vosotros, sólo quiero dar un repaso a la estantería, no tardaré.

-Está bien.- Misty sonrió y volvió al interior de la casa.

Ash suspiró. Sabía que Misty era tímida, o se había vuelto tímida, pero… sus amigos llevaban en su casa casi un día y apenas había hablado con ninguno. Quería excusarla, pero… podía explicar su actitud hacia Drew, Gary, May, Max y Dawn, no así podía hacerlo con Brock. En los viejos tiempos ella había salido corriendo a abrazarle nada más verle y a enseñarles a todos su anillo de compromiso para al segundo siguiente pelearse con él por no haberle dejado anunciar la noticia como él quería.

Nada tenía sentido. Pero no era momento de comerse la cabeza.

El chico seguía cavilando cuando cierta pelirroja entró en el jardín, sin siquiera llamar antes de hacerlo.

-Ash Ketchum.- Dijo.

El aludido se volvió.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¿No te dejé claro anoche que si volvías a molestarnos te iba a denunciar?- Sonó agresivo, a pesar del vuelco que había dado su estómago.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y a él se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

-He venido a retarte a un combate pokémon.- Dijo muy alto, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la casa lo oyeran y se asomaran a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Perdón?- Ash estaba totalmente perdido.

-Lo que has oído, Ketchum.- sacó una pokéball de su bolsillo.- Una batalla. Tres pokémon.

-¿Si te pego una paliza te marcharás?- Preguntó él socarronamente.

-Y si te la pego yo a ti también me iré.- Respondió ella sin ceder a la provocación.- Esa es la opción más probable.

-Se acabó.- Ash temblaba de rabia, en el fondo aún era como un niño.- Acepto. Batalla a tres pokémon, quien se quede sin ninguno pierde.

Misty sonrió.

-Vamos allá.

-¡Ash! ¿Qué haces?- Gritó May desde la ventana.- ¿En serio vas a aceptar?

-¡Calla y bajemos a verlo!- Contestó Dawn también a gritos desde la ventana contigua.

Todos los invitados salieron corriendo al jardín y se sentaron en las sillas de la recepción de la noche anterior a mirar, incluido Tracey, quien acababa de llegar. Misty se había negado a dejarle acompañarla porque no quería que los relacionaran.

-Empezaré yo.- Dijo Ash, sacando una pokéball de su bolsillo.

-Siempre has sido un maleducado.- Le cortó ella, cruzada de brazos.- Las damas primero, de toda la vida.

-Ah, ¿Que tú eres una dama?- La provocó y ella frunció el ceño.- Pensé que sólo eras una rompe-compromisos cualquiera.

-Cierra esa enorme bocaza y empecemos.- Cortó ella, preparada para lanzar su pokéball. Cuando alguien se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas, Ash!

-¡Misty! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es que no quieres que se marche de aquí?- El chico no entendía nada.

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces siéntate y disfruta el espectáculo.- La apartó suavemente del medio.

-Ash, no…- Lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por la cara de la chica y ella rápidamente se tapó con las manos.

-¡Misty! ¡No, por favor, no llores!- Soltó la pokéball, dejándola caer al suelo, y la abrazó.- Tranquila, mi vida, no pasa nada… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ash, por favor, no luches contra ella.- suplicó.- No lo hagas…- Se refugió en su pecho.

-Relájate.- Acarició su cabeza y suspiró.- No tienes por qué mirar si no quieres.

-¡Qué?- La chica no podía creer que, pese a sus lágrimas, su prometido fuera a seguir adelante.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Misty. No puedo rechazar un reto, ¿qué clase de maestro pokémon sería? Y menos aún si se trata del reto de la persona que ha intentado romper nuestra relación.- Habló muy serio.

-Pero…

-No hay peros que valgan, Misty, es mi última palabra.

-Hazlo por mí…

-Lo estoy haciendo por ti, entiéndelo.

La chica tomó aire para responder, pero finalmente se calló y marchó a la lado de los demás.

Ash se volvió de nuevo hacia su contrincante.

-¿Preparada?

-Nací preparada.- respondió ella, sacando la pokéball.

-Genial.- Ash recogió la pokéball y la lanzó.- ¡Ve, Charizard!

-¡Tu tipo fuego no tiene nada que hacer contra mis pokémon acuáticos!- Rió ella.- ¡Demuéstraselo, Starmie!

-¡De eso nada!- Negó Ash.- ¡Charizard, vuela!

-¡Starmie, giró rápido!- contraatacó rápidamente.

El pokémon acuático comenzó a girar increíblemente rápido, elevándose en el aire y golpeando con fuerza a Charizard en un ala.

-¡Charizard!- Gritó Ash al verlo caer.- ¿Estás bien?

El pokémon se incorporó con cierta dificultad y miró a su entrenador, dando a entender que seguiría luchando.

-¡Bravo, Starmie!- Felicitó Misty, dando pequeños brincos.

-No nos dejaremos humillar, ¿verdad, amigo?- El pokémon asintió.- Fantástico, ¡Lanzallamas!

Una enorme bocanada de fuego brotó de las entrañas del escupe-fuego, impactando fuertemente contra la estrella, que se encontraba distraída.

-¡Starmie!- Exclamó Misty.

-Lección número uno.- Dijo Ash.- Nunca te despistes durante un combate.

-Lección número dos.- siguió ella, temblando de rabia.- Nunca te metas con Misty Waterflower. ¡Starmie, pistola agua!

-¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

Ambos ataques colisionaron, creándose una batalla directa entre el agua y el fuego, la primera evaporándose y le segundo apagándose.

Todos contemplaban el espectáculo elemental embelesados y presenciaron cómo, lentamente, el agua extinguió el fuego e impactó directamente contra el pokémon ígneo.

-¡Charizard!- Ash corrió hacia su pokémon, que yacía tendido en el suelo, debilitado.

-Lección número tres.- Picó Misty.- Nunca envíes a un pokémon tipo fuego, por fuerte que sea, a luchar contra uno acuático. Sus posibilidades son ínfimas.- Se encogió de hombros.- Si tan buen Maestro Pokémon eres deberías saberlo.

-¿En serio?- Ash recogió a Charizard.- Has hecho un gran trabajo, amigo.- Se volvió de nuevo hacia Misty.- Tomaré tu consejo en cuenta para mi siguiente elección.- Sacó una pokéball y la lanzó al campo.- ¡Acaba con ellas, Venusaur!

Misty se mordió el labio. Un tipo planta iba a dificultarle las cosas, pero nada era imposible.

-Tranquila Starmie, podemos con ellos.- Dijo.- ¡Giro rápido!- Ordenó, sabiendo que los ataques tipo agua resultarían inútiles.

-¡Venusaur, atrápala con tu látigo cepa!- El pokémon planta lanzó sus ramas a la velocidad del rayo, atrapando en el aire a la estrella y apretándola con fuerza.- ¡Bien!

-¡Starmie, intenta liberarte usando el giró rápido!

El pokemon obedeció a su entrenadora y, aunque muy dañado, consiguió zafarse.

-¡Fantástico, Starmie!- La felicitó Misty.- ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Ash?

-Veremos si superáis esto. ¡Rayo solar!

Venusaur comenzó a tomar luz solar.

-¡Starmie, rapidez!- Una oleada de pequeñas estrellas impactaron contra Venusaur, pero eso no impidió que continuara cargándose.

-¡Ahora, rayo solar!- repitió Ash.

Un potente haz de luz cegadora surgió de la flor situada sobre el pokémon e impactó contra Starmie.

Todos los presentes se cubrieron los ojos, esperando que el resplandor pasara antes de mirar el resultado del ataque.

_¡__Hola, gentecilla! Ya estoy aquí una semanita más con un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Sí, una vez más lo he cortado en lo más interesante, es mi estilo xD Bueno, pero aparte de eso, ¿Qué tal? Os aviso que a partir de ahora la frecuencia de subida de capítulos va a ser algo menor, ya que estoy sufriendo una crisis de inspiración y he bajado mucho el ritmo (se me están acabando las reservas de capítulos ya escritos, este era el último que me quedaba, el seis anda a medias) En fin… ¡Respondo a los reviews!_

_**HoshitaSweet:**__ Jaja, sí, Ash está un poco ciego, creo que lo voy a mandar al oculista en el próximo capítulo xD o tal vez, como dice Misty, el pobre sólo es tonto. Puedo responderte a tu pregunta de las hermanas sin spoilear: La auténtica Misty se fue de viaje hace tres años, entonces se despidió de sus hermanas y mantuvo contacto regular con ellas, por lo que no tienen ni idea de la movida con la falsa Misty y Ash, ya que no han hablado con él._

_**GalletitaXD:**__ Gracias, espero haber aclarado ya tus dudas ^^_

_**LizzieJO78:**__ Jajaja, me encanta que te alteres, significa que he conseguido crear el efecto que pretendía^^ Muchas gracias y al igual que a __**HoshitaSweet**__ puedo responderte a tu pregunta sobre Pikachu sin spoilear: a nuestro amiguito le pasó lo mismo que a Tracey y Brock, flipaba un poco pero no se imaginaba el berenjenal que había, tan solo lo dejó estar ya que veía que Ash era feliz y eso era lo más importante para él. Además, Pikachu no está presente en la fiesta en la que aparece la auténtica Misty, por que le aún no sabe del pifostio que se ha montado. ¿Respondida?^^_

_**Andy Elric:**__ ¡Gracias! Y respondiendo a tus dudas… la Misty falsa llevaba tres años suplantándola, ya tenía las mentiras más que ensayadas, además yo creo que ya se esperaba que llegaría este día y se preparó, ¡Muy lista la impostora! La duda de Pikachu ya se la respondí a __**LizzieJO78**__, échale un vistazo ;)_

_**ValMuoz:**__ Me alera que te guste, te hayas enganchado y seas lectora, reviewdora y todo ;)_

**CONTINUAD APOYANDO LA CAMPAÑA UN REVIEW UNA ILUSIÓN, CON ELLA AYUDÁIS A MEJORAR A UNA SERVIDORA CON VUESTRAS CRÍTICAS Y A ANIMARLA CON VUESTROS ELOGIOS.**

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Si no hay reviews me deprimo y __**NO ESCRIBO**__, así que si queréis saber cómo acaba esto ya sabéis, apoyad la Campaña ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, pero esta rallada de la doble Misty sí ^^.

_**Capítulo 6**_

Pasó el destello y Misty pudo descubrirse los ojos. Entre una nube de polvo y humo divisó el cuerpo de Starmie, tendido y chamuscado, con la gema de su centro parpadeando.

La chica tragó saliva y sin mediar palabra devolvió al pokémon a su pokéball.

-Has hecho un magnífico trabajo, Starmie. Estoy orgullosa de ti.- Le susurró una vez introducida en su ball.

-Has estado fantástico, Venusaur.- Felicitó Ash a su pokémon.- Sólo quedan dos más y esta impostora se irá para siempre.

-No vuelvas a atreverte a llamarme impostora.- Dijo ella, extremadamente seria.- Esto ya no es un juego, Ketchum. Ha llegado tu hora.- Lanzó violentamente una pokéball al campo.- ¡Acaba con ellos!

Los labios de Ash no pudieron evitar despegarse cuando vio la sombra de una gigantesco pokémon cerniéndose sobre él.

Boquiabierto, ante la mirada complacida y llena de sed de venganza de Misty susurró:

-No puede ser…

Ante él se mostraba un poderoso y enorme pokémon con un poder destructivo incomparable.

-¡Gyarados, lanzallamas!

-¡Venusaur, huye!- Ash no podía creer que un Gyarados pudiera conocer un movimiento de tipo fuego. Eso lo convertía en aún más letal para Venusaur.

-¿Asustado, Ketchum?- Se burló la dueña de la bestia.- ¿Sorprendido por los ataques ígneos de mi Gyarados?

-¡No!- Jamás admitiría que empezaba a contemplar una posible derrota. No ante ella.

Vamos, Ash, sigue siendo un tipo agua, es débil ante los pokémon de tipo planta Pensó.

-¡Venusaur! ¡Hoja afilada!- Una tormenta de hojas como cuchillas avanzaron velozmente hacia Gyarados.

-¡Quémalas con tu lanzallamas!- Se apresuró a contraatacar.

El fuego brotó sin dificultad alguna de las fauces permanentemente abiertas del dragón acuático, volatilizando las hojas en cuestión de segundos.

Ash apretó los dientes, molesto.

-¡Venusaur, drenadoras!

Pequeñas plantas parasitarias crecieron en torno a Gyarados, absorbiendo parte de su energía.

-¡Se acabó!- Aulló Misty, al ver a su poderoso pokémon en peligro.- ¡Lanzallamas!

Esta vez el pokémon planta no pudo evitar la tormenta de fuego que se le avecinaba y cayó derrotado al suelo.

-Has estado fantástico.- Dijo Ash devolviendo a su pokémon a su pokéball.- Ahora descansa.

El chico guardó la ball y se giró.

-Tu turno, compañero.- Sonrió.

-¡Pika!- El ratón eléctrico entró feliz en batalla, haciendo saltar chispas de sus mejillas.

-¡Pikachu!- Misty no podía hacer otra cosa si no alegrarse de verlo.

El ratón amarillo levantó las orejas, extrañado, buscando a quien le había hablado con la mirada, pero sin verla, ya que estaba oculta tras el Gyarados.

-No te esfuerces.- Espetó Ash a la pelirroja.- No lograrás confundirlo.

Ella bufó. Su madre tenía razón: todo se pega menos la hermosura. Ash le había pegado su estupidez congénita al pobre Pikachu.

-¡Placaje eléctrico!- Ordenó Ash sin detenerse mucho a pensar.

-¡Gyarados, aprésalo cuando te alcance!

Lo siento, amiguito Pensó ella tristemente.

Pikachu corrió hacia Gyarados envuelto en cargas eléctricas, y cuando estuvo a su alcance este lo rodeó con su cuerpo de serpiente, apresándolo con fuerza, saliendo ambos muy malheridos el encuentro.

-¡Gyarados, atadura!- El pokémon comenzó a apretar fuertemente al ratón, haciéndolo gritar.

-¡Aguanta, Pikachu!- Gritó Ash.- ¡Trueno!

-¡Pi…ka…chuuuu!- Un potente rayo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos combatientes, haciendo que Gyarados se desplomara pesadamente, lanzando a Pikachu por los aires.

-¡Te tengo!- Exclamó Ash, cogiéndolo al vuelo.- Lo has hecho genial.- Sonrió y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡Pika!- Pikachu celebraba su victoria juntos a su entrenador cuando Misty liberó a su tercer pokémon.

El ratón eléctrico se volvió hacia su nuevo contrincante: Golduck.

-¿Un Golduck? Esto está tirado, ¿verdad, Pikachu?- Dijo Ash, ridiculizando a su rival.- ¡Trueno!

Pero su amigo no se movió del sitio, si no que permaneció quieto, mirando fijamente al pokémon acuático.

-¡Pikachu! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ataca!- Ordenó su entrenador.

Pero este continuó inmóvil.

-¡Golduck, no te quedes ahí parado!- Gritó Misty.- Creí que ya habíamos superado esto cuando dejaste de ser un Psyduck torpe…

-¿Psyduck torpe?- murmuró Ash, recordando viejos tiempos.

-¡Pika!- El ratón amarillo corrió hacia Golduck y saltó cariñosamente sobre él.

-¡Golduck!- El pokémon pato también reconoció a Pikachu y se unió a su juego.

-¿Pero qué…?- Ash miró alucinado a la chica.- No puede ser…- Miró alternativamente a su novia y su clon. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, presa de un estado de confusión total.- ¡No entiendo nada!

La falsa Misty se levantó de su asiento y se situó frente a su alter ego.

-¡Fuiste tú!- Exclamó, señalándola con el dedo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Se acercó a ella y apartó su brazo.- ¡No me señales!

El resto se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a mirar. Ash contemplaba la escena inmóvil.

-¡Tú me robaste a mis pokémon!- La acusó.

-¡¿Qué!?- Misty casi se cae del impacto.- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Son mis pokémon!

-No mientas, los robaste del Gimnasio Celeste.- Dijo muy convencida.

-¿Cómo?- Misty era incapaz de reaccionar.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo.- Continuó la impostora.- ¡Me robaste a mis pokémon para poder suplantarme y quedarte con Ash!

-¡No!- Negó ella.- ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo algo así?- Miró a Tracey y Brock desesperada, buscando su apoyo.

Ellos se miraron entre sí, sin tampoco saber reaccionar.

Misty se cubrió la cara con las manos. No podía soportar aquello durante más tiempo.

-¡Pika!- Misty sintió una pequeña presión en su hombro y se descubrió para mirar.

-¡Pikachu!- Exclamó abrazando al pokémon.- ¡Tú sí me has reconocido!

Todos contemplaban la escena asombrados mientras el pokémon retozaba alegremente en los brazos de Misty, dándole la bienvenida.

-¡Qué listo eres!- Sonrió ella.- Mucho más que tu entrenador…

El resto rieron por lo bajo.

-Definitivamente es Misty.- Dijo Max, acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, Max.- Respondió ella, dedicándose a saludar de a todo el mundo como si se tratase de la primera vez.

-¿No te molesta que no te hayamos reconocido?- Preguntó May, preocupada.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, es normal.- Sonrió.- Yo tampoco lo hubiera creído.- Misty se sentía tremendamente aliviada. Por fin se había acabado su suplicio de no tener identidad.

Pero a pesar de todo no se olvidaba de la pieza clave del rompecabezas. Se giró en todas direcciones, buscando a su alter ego, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?- Preguntó, soltando a Pikachu de su abrazo y depositándolo en el suelo.

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

-No tengo ni idea.- Declaró Drew.

-Seguro que se escapó mientras hablábamos con Misty.- Intervino Max, dando la solución más lógica, como siempre.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Ash, quien la miraba fijamente desde su lugar.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a alguien, Ashachu.- Comentó Brock.

Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Sí… yo…- Tartamudeó, hacía años que no estaba tan nervioso. Sentía como todo su universo se tambaleaba.- Yo…

-Déjalo.- Lo cortó ella radicalmente.- Ahora que ya está todo aclarado yo me voy.- Se volvió hacia Tracey.- Gracias por ayudarme tanto y dejarme dormir en el laboratorio. - Sonrió y miró a Brock.- Y de nuevo disculpas por la pedrada que te di.- Los abrazó a ambos.- Gracias, chicos. Vosotros sí que sois verdaderos amigos.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como una hoja de acero incandescente en las entrañas de Ash. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perderla de nuevo, no después de creer que ya la había recuperado para siempre.

Contempló con aire aparentemente impasible cómo se despedía de todos amablemente y abrazaba a Brock y Tracey. No es que no le importara, tan sólo no se sentía capaz de mover un músculo o de decir algo coherente y como le decía su madre cuando era niño, era mejor no decir nada a decir una estupidez.

Vió cómo ella acariciaba a Pikachu y se marchaba del jardín sin siquiera mirarle. Todos se giraron hacia él, esperando una reacción por su parte, pero el chico tan sólo volvió la espalda y entró en su casa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Dijo Dawn.- Esto no puede quedar así.

Todos los invitados a Villa Sirena estaban sentados en los sofás de la enorme sala de estar de la casa.

-¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?- Preguntó Gary, repantingado en el sofá mientras se metía otra patata frita en la boca.- Tracey ya ha ido corriendo tras ella y Ketchum se niega a salir de su habitación.

El castaño se ganó un codazo por parte de su novia.

-¿Y? ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- Dawn comenzó a desesperarse.- May, por favor, apóyame.

-Dawn tiene razón chicos.- Levantó el puño dramáticamente.- ¡Tiene que triunfar el amor!- Las chicas se levantaron emocionadas y chocaron los cinco.

Drew y Gary se miraron, agotados. Seguir el ritmo de aquellas dos era físicamente imposible.

-¡Max! ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas en esa silla? Me estás mareando.- Dijo May, cansada de ver a su hermano girando sin cesar en la silla de ordenador que había frente al teléfono.

-Cállate May, que estoy pensando.- La espetó el chico, comenzando a girar más despacio.

-Yo también, Max.- Replicó ella.

-Ah ¿Qué tú piensas?

-¡Maximillian Mapple!

-¡No! ¡No me pegues!- El chico se protegió la cabeza con los brazos, todavía girando.

May volvió a sentarse sin dejar de fulminar a su hermano con la mirada.

-¿Qué pensabas, Max?- Preguntó Brock.

-Me estaba preguntando quién era la otra Misty y cómo consiguió parecerse tanto a ella- Respondió.- Es realmente inquietante.

-Buena cuestión.- Secundó el moreno adoptando una pose pensativa.- Yo también me lo estaba planteando.

Max continuaba girando sobre su eje cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ese llevó un susto y pegó un bote que estuvo a punto de volcar y acabar con los dientes clavados en el suelo.

-Mira que te dije que no hicieras el ganso…-Le reprochó su hermana mayor tras comprobar que estaba bien.

-¡Pero contestad!- Exclamó Gary, viendo que nadie respondía a la llamada.

-¡Voy!- May cogió el auricular y se lo llevó al oído- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Tracey! ¿Qué ha pasado con Misty?

-Quería marcharse inmediatamente, pero he logrado convencerla de que se quede un poco más.- Dijo el moreno al otro lado de la pantalla y suspiró.- Me ha costado horrores, así que más vale que valga para algo.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-Le dije que quería estudiar a sus pokémon y prometí que conseguiría información sobre ellos que puede ayudarla con su entrenamiento. Ha accedido por hacerme un favor, está agradecida de que la hayamos creído.

-Misty es un encanto.- Sonrió May.

-Cuando no te pega pedradas…- Susurró Brock por detrás, haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- Preguntó Tracey.- No estará Ash escuchándonos.- Se asustó.

-No, no, tranquilo, está arriba.- Miró en dirección a las escaleras.- Y no parece que vaya a salir en un buen rato. ¿Misty?

-Con sus pokémon. Ahora que ninguno nos oye creo que es hora de que hagamos un plan.

May asintió e hizo un gesto a los demás para que se acercaran. La operación Pokéshipping estaba siendo preparada.

Ash estaba tumbado en su cama. Su enorme cama. Nunca antes había reparado en lo grande que era.

Al menos no hasta que había tenido que ocuparla solo.

Suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos, tratando de volver a la realidad. A la que durante tres años había sido su realidad.

Pero ya era imposible. Al principio no había querido creer la historia de la nueva Misty, tan sólo se vendó los ojos y lo ignoró. E incluso luego, cuando empezaron a salir las pruebas y todos la habían aceptado como la auténtica Misty había tratado de negarlo.

Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón siempre había sabido la verdad. Y cuando Misty había huido del jardín después de que Pikachu señalara a la recién llegada como la auténtica ya no había escapatoria. No podía excusarse más.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo con Misty. Para variar. Y ya estaba cansado de correr tras ella. No podía hacerlo. No de nuevo. No tenía fuerzas para continuar luchando.

Pero la gran duda era, ¿tendría fuerzas para continuar viviendo sin ella?

Miró el espacio vacío que había a su lado y suspiró.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.- Dijo el joven.

-Hola, Ash.- Saludó Brock.- Asomando la cabeza por un hueco de la puerta.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Sí, claro.- Dijo, hundiéndose aún más en el colchón y su depresión.

Drew, Gary, Brock, Tracey y Max entraron en el cuarto y se sentaron en los bordes de la cama, a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Inquirió el moreno, intimidado al verse rodeado.

-Tú eres lo que pasa.- Dijo Brock.- ¿Qué se supone que haces, Ash?

-¿Qué?

-Responde.

-¡No sé de qué me estáis hablando!- Se abrazó más fuertemente a la almohada, como un niño.

-Por Dios.- Gary se levantó, le quitó la almohada y le pegó con ella.- ¡Sé un hombre!

-¡Ay!- Se quejó y le quitó la almohada a Gary para volvérsela a poner de la misma manera.- ¡No me pegues!

Gary repitió la operación, pero Drew intervino quitándole la almohada después de que golpeara a Ash por segunda vez.

-¡¿Queréis parar!?- Exclamó.- Y tú, ¿quieres levantarte de una vez?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Mi vida acaba de irse a la mierda en menos de una hora!- Por fin se incorporó, soltando de una vez todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Explícate.- Pidió Max.

-Llevo enamorado de Misty algo así como un millón de años…

-¡Hala! Exagerado…- Comentó Gary, ganándose un codazo de Brock.

-Prosigue.-Le animó Max.

-Pues eso. Yo anoche estaba prometido, era feliz, lo tenía todo… y hoy ya no tengo nada. He estado engañado tres años. ¡Tres años viviendo en una mentira!

-¿Y pasarte el día tirado en la cama lamentándote por tus desgracias te parece una buena solución?- Preguntó Brock, muy serio.

-Supongo que no…

-¡Pues ve tras ella, huevón!- Gary casi le tiró de la cama.- Si es que son ganas de complicarse…

-Gary, a partir de ahora déjanos a nosotros, por favor.- Dijo Drew.

-¡No es tan fácil!- Exclamó Ash.- Es todo demasiado raro. Es como si viviéramos en universos diferentes. En el mío ella es mi prometida y somos felices juntos. En el suyo no nos hemos visto en años. ¿Qué le digo? "Hola, soy ese chico que te ha echado a patadas de la casa a la que puso nombre por ti. Te quiero, de hecho hasta esta mañana estaba pensando en casarme contigo, pero sé que tú me odias y crees que soy gilipollas por haberte confundido con otra persona."

-Es un buen comienzo.- Dijo Brock.- A Misty le encanta que te auto-insultes.

Ash bufó.

-Escucha. No soy un experto en relaciones ni sé lo que es estar enamorado.- Dijo Max.- Pero lo que sí sé es que tú siempre lo has dado todo por conseguir lo que quieres. No te rendiste entrenando pokémon ni tampoco a la hora de conquistarla cuando "ella" volvió hace tres años. ¿Por qué ibas a hacerlo ahora? ¿Por qué vas a renunciar a lo más importante que hay en tu vida? ¿Porque es difícil? ¿Acaso ha sido eso un obstáculo para ti hasta ahora?

-Puto crío, va para psicólogo.- Susurró Gary.

-Ya ves, nos da cien vueltas a todos, y eso que le doblamos en edad.- Respondió Brock por lo bajo.

-Yo vivo con él. Me tiene acojonado. No sé si alegrarme o asustarme de que mis hijos vayan a heredar esos genes…- Dijo Drew.

-Reza porque salgan a May… aunque…- Brock vaciló.- Lo siento, tío.- Dijo dándole una palmadita a Drew en la espalda.

Entretanto Ash permanecía en la cama, reflexionando acerca de las palabras de Max.

-¿Sabéis qué?- Dijo soltando la almohada con decisión.- Max tiene razón.

-¡Por supuesto que la tengo!- El aludido parecía indignado porque hubieran dudado de él.

-Como siempre.- Murmuró Drew.

-¡Pues venga, tigre! ¡Al laboratorio!- Gary le empujó de la cama y Ash reaccionó poniéndose en pie de un salto y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Los chicos bajaron al salón e nuevo, donde esperaban May y Dawn.

-¿Y Ash?- Perguntó Brock.

-Ha salido corriendo como si hubiera visto un Darkrai.- Dijo May.

-¿Cómo lo habéis conseguido?- Preguntó Dawn, alucinada.

-Saludad a Max: El Doctor Amor.- Dijo Gary, haciéndose que el adolescente se sonrojara.

-Si es que… cómo se nota que es mi hermano.- Dijo May henchida de orgullo mientras le daba un abrazo.

Ash pasó por el jardín de Villa Sirena como un vendaval y corrió hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

-Por favor, que siga allí…

Tracey colgó el auricular del teléfono justo antes de que Misty entrara por la puerta.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- Inquirió.

-Samuel.- Mintió.- Ya sabes, el Profesor Oak. Quería asegurarse de que todo va bien.

-Oh, genial.- Misty sonrió, tragándose la mentira de lleno.- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en evaluar a mis Pokémon? No es por meterte prisa, pero me gustaría alejarme de este sitio cuanto antes. Ya sabes, por… eso.

-No te preocupes. Espero tenerlos listos para mañana por la tarde. Dejaremos que descansen esta noche y por la mañana tomaré todas las notas que necesite, cuando estén en plena forma. El combate con Ash ha dejado a Gyarados y Starmie en bastante malas condiciones.

La mirada de Misty se oscureció.

-Lo sé.- Suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- Estaba segura de que le ganaría.

-Ha sido un claro empate, Misty.- Dijo Tracey sentándose junto a ella.- No sabemos cómo habría acabado todo de haber luchado Golduck y Pikachu.

-Ni lo vamos a saber, porque no pienso volver a pisar ese lugar. Ni siquiera para terminar el combate.- Dijo con decisión.

-¿Tan enfadada estás con Ash?

-Más.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Misty fue a contestar, pero se quedó en blanco: ¿por qué estaba tan furiosa? Porque Ash no la había reconocido, por supuesto. Pero había más. No estaba sólo enfadada con él. También lo estaba consigo misma: Ash llevaba toda la vida enamorado de ella y no se había percatado nunca. Había dejado escapar la oportunidad, permitiendo a quienquiera que fuera esa chica a ocupar el puesto en el corazón de Ash que siempre había sido suyo mientras ella se moría por dentro por no poder estar con él. Todo oprque nunca había tenido suficiente valor para admitir sus sentimientos y confesarlos. Había sido una cobarde. Y él también. Y ahora todo estaba perdido. Nunca se recuperarían de la humillación de aquella noche. Ni ella ni él. La razón por la que no quería volver a ver a su antiguo mejor amigo ni su nueva casa era porque le recordaban con demasiada fuerza lo que ella quería por encima de cualquier otra cosa y jamás podría tener.

Pero en lugar de abrirse y responder a Tracey con la recién revelada verdad dijo:

-Porque es gilipollas.

Y dicho esto salió al patio y saltó a valla, internándose en el bosque. Necesitaba estar sola.

Apenas cinco minutos más tarde Tracey oyó cómo golpeaban la puerta con rudeza.

-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va!- Gritó mientras corría a abrir. Ante él estaba ni más ni menos que Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, Maestro Pokémon, completamente fatigado y excitado.

-¿Misty?- Preguntó sin más.- ¿Está aquí, verdad? ¡Misty!- La llamó. Sin éxito.

-Lo siento, Ash. Ha salido a dar una vuelta por el bosque.

-Mierda.- Farfulló antes de volver a salir corriendo.

-De nada…- Tracey cerró la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Al parecer la estrategia de los invitados a la fiesta había funcionado.

No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero sin darse cuenta sus pasos habían vuelto a llevar a Misty hasta el mirador en el que se había quedado la noche anterior. No sabía por qué, pero le resultaba familiar y acogedor. Ahora, a plena luz del día, podía ver la belleza de los bosques de Pueblo Paleta, entre los que destacaba la elegante pero a la vez rural construcción de Villa Sirena. De verdad era un lugar maravilloso para vivir.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos. No, Misty, no. Se acabó. Villa Sirena quedaría para siempre en el pasado.

Se apoyó pesadamente sobre la barandilla de madera, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente esta cedió bajo su peso, partiéndose en dos. Misty perdió el equilibrio, agarrándose al borde del precipicio con fuerza en el último momento, evitando una caída fatal. Trató de subir de nuevo, pero fue imposible. Estaba totalmente desamparada sin sus Pokémon ni una sola persona en los alrededores para ayudarla.

-¡SOCORROOOOO! ¡AYUDAAAA!- Gritó mientras sentía cómo sus dedos se agarrotaban.

_Y hasta aquí puedo leer. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOO. Llevo casi un año sin actualizar, lo sé. Es para matarme. Se me fue la inspiración y he estado ocupadísima con el curso (2º de bachillerato, no lo recomiendo a nadie) pero sé que no es excusa, así que si me quedo sin lectores ni reviewers lo entenderé D: Perdón otra vez por el retraso y por faltar a la promesa de revelar la identidad de la falsa Misty en este capítulo, pero… es que me da pena xD En el siete ya sí que sí. Lo juro por mi Pokédex. No hago campaña un review una ilusión porque no me la merezco, pero si me los seguís dejando… os querré aún más *-*_

_Dicho esto paso a responder los reviews:_

_**Kasumi-chan12: **__¡Hola! __Sabes que me encanta dejaros con la duda (aunque no durante taaaanto tiempo) Lo sé, un pokémon de fuego contra uno de agua es una mala idea, pero ya sabemos que Ash es muy dado a este tipo de cosas… ya sabes, le gusta fardar de ganar incluso en desventaja :P_

_**LizzieJO78**__: Tienes razón, Ash es denso, lento… retrasado como solemos decir por aquí xD Y sí, la falsa Misty no tenía ninguna gana de que el combate tuviera lugar justo por eso, pero… TARDE. Menos mal que Pikachu es más listo que su entrenador…_

_**Harley Polaris**__: ¡Hola! Jajaja lo siento, pero al final nos quedamos con un empate, pero por fin el señorito ha decidido abrir los ojos y dejar de lloriquear. Síiii, a mí también me encanta hacer que no paren de pelearse. Son Ash y Misty al fin y al cabo._

_**LiveLost**__: Vuelvo a coincidir contigo en que Ash además de ser tonto está ciego xD Pero parece que por fin se nos avecina un reencuentro. ¿Votos a favor de que le pegue una paliza? Jajaja_

_**Drinea**__: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Jajajaja cuánto odio hacia la Misty falsa, pobrecita. Nah, no, que se joda, por mentirosa. He tardado, pero aquí tienes la esperada conti _

_**Andy Elric**__: Por fin se ha demostrado quién es la auténtica jajaja estábamos todos esperándolo. Por cierto… SOY SÚPER FAN TUYA, ESTOY ENGANCHADÍIIIISIMA A "INESPERADO" POR FAVOR, ESPERO QUE MISTYKET Y TÚ ACTUALICÉIS ANTES QUE YO T.T (de nuevo, lo siento, soy un desastre) Sois la bomba. Os voy a dar fav, follow, me voy a leer todo lo que tenéis (cuando acabe con Selectividad) y os voy a violar a reviews *-*_

_**Yukime Jimura**__: Tienes toda la razón, __¡__Misty tiene miles de pruebas, y parece que al fin sirvieron de algo! Y con algunas de las cosas que has dicho me has dado una idea genial, ¡gracias! La madre de Ash sigue viviendo en Pueblo Paleta y visitando regularmente a su hijo y su falsa-nuera, pero actualmente está de viaje con Oak (siempre he creído que esos dos se traían algo…)_

_**Candelaa-97**__: ¡Hola, tocaya! (sí, yo también soy Candela jajaja) Sí, de hecho Tracey y Brock lo descubrieron y ya parece que todos han visto la verdad. Incluso Ash-el-ciego xD ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Eirian Lovegood**__: ¡Un potterhead paisano! __¿H__ablas de Duplica? ¡Buena teoría! En el próximo capítulo podremos descubrir la verdad. ¡Gracias! _

_**Cuervo Verde**__: Sí, sí. Yo soy lenta como un metapod, pero actualizar actualizo y acabarlo lo acabo, eso tenlo seguro. ¡Otra hipótesis de Latias! Interesante, interesante… ¡en el capítulo 7 descubriremos la verdad! Gracias por pasarte _

_Un abrazo a todos mis fantásticos y pacientes lectores. Juro no volver a retrasarme tanto. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislaimer**: nomekoP on em ecenetrep.

**Capítulo 7**

Misty estaba viendo toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos. Sus dedos se iban escurriendo uno a uno del borde del precipicio. No podía aguantar mucho tiempo. Era el final.

-Ash…-murmuró con sus últimas fuerzas.- te quiero.- Lo último lo dijo sólo en un susurro mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Entonces, inconsciente, se soltó.

Ash llegó corriendo al mirador. Conocía a Misty, y sabía que tenía que haber ido a un lugar como aquel.

-¿Misty?- Preguntó mientras tomaba aliento y miraba en derredor, encontrándose de repente con la valla partida.- ¡Misty!- Ash se asomó, pero no vio absolutamente nada ni a nadie. El follaje era demasiado espeso.

Derrotado cayó de rodillas al suelo, al borde de la desesperación.

-No.- Negó.- No puede ser.

Tras unos minutos de flaqueza volvió a ponerse en pie y a salir corriendo en su busca, dejando tras él unas cuantas marcas de lágrimas en la tierra. Tenía que estar en alguna parte.

Si estuviera muerta él lo sabría.

O no.

May y Drew llegaron corriendo a Villa Sirena.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- Preguntó Max.

Negaron con la cabeza.

-Es inútil. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.- Dijo Drew.

-Chist.- May le mandó callar.- Ni se te ocurra decir eso en frente de Ash. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.

En ese momento aparecieron Dawn y Gary a lomos de un Rapidash.

-Nada.- Dijo Dawn apenada.- Se ha esfumado.

-Sus cosas están en el laboratorio, no se ha podido marchar.- Insistió May.

-Chicos…- Gary desmontó y ayudó a Dawn a bajar.- Puede que sea mejor así. No sabemos en qué estado podemos encontrarla.

-¡Gary!- Gritó Dawn espantada.

-No me miréis así, joder. Ketchum se encontró la valla del mirador rota y Brock dijo que anoche estaba perfectamente.

-Ni se te ocurra insinuar algo así…- le amenazó May.

-Oye, no me dejéis como el malo de la película. Sólo digo lo que todos pensamos. Yo tampoco quiero que Misty esté muerta, pero deberíamos irnos haciendo a la idea.

-¡No lo está!- Negó Dawn.- No puede estarlo…

-La explicación más sencilla suele ser la correcta.- Repitió el investigador.- Nos guste o no, es lo más posible, por mucho que Ketchum se niegue a admitirlo.

-Gary tiene razón.- Le apoyó Drew.

-Claro que la tiene.- Intervino Max.- Pero no podemos dejar de buscar. ¿Y si está herida? Necesitará ayuda. Lo que está claro es que sea lo que sea lo que vayamos a encontrarnos hay que dar con ella.

-Ash no dejará de buscarla hasta que la encuentre.- Añadió Dawn.- Viva o…

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo.- Dijo May, mirando a Drew, quien entendió el gesto y liberó a su Flygon. Juntos se subieron a él y emprendieron el vuelo en busca de Misty.

-Vamos.- Dawn y Gary volvieron a subir a lomos de Rapidash para iniciar la búsqueda.

Max se quedó en el jardín. Era el encargado de recoger las noticias de todos y dar el aviso si había novedades. El adolescente suspiró, rezando a Arceus porque todo saliera bien.

Ash continuaba dando vueltas a lomos de Charizard, internándose entre los árboles y oteando desde el cielo sin descanso.

Y sin resultados.

¿Acaso la había perdido para siempre? No. Se negaba a creerlo, pero a la vez parecía altamente probable. Estaba seguro de que algo en su interior se rompería si a Misty le pasara algo, y él no había notado nada. Claro que… después de que se revelara que llevaba tres años saliendo con una Misty falsa la veracidad su instinto se vio bastante dañada. No paraba de reprocharse a sí mismo el haber estado tan ciego y haber sido tan idiota. Si por su culpa le había pasado algo malo… no se lo podría perdonar en la vida. Porque nada de esto hubiera pasado si él la hubiera creído desde el principio. Si hubiera seguido el dictado de su corazón, que le había estado gritando la verdad desde que la vio aparecer en Villa Sirena. Pero ahora iba a escucharle, y su corazón le decía que ella estaba sana y salva en algún lugar.

Y no pararía hasta encontrarla.

"_Nubes oscuras, ¿quién las atravesará?_

_Quien Fe tenga su suerte probará…"_

La dulce melodía invitaba a Misty a abrir los ojos para descubrir de dónde provenía la maravillosa voz que la entonaba. Pero se estaba tan bien tumbada en la mullida hierba… ya no había dolor. Todos sus problemas se habían disipado de su mente como la niebla.

"_Rayos y truenos, ¿quién los esquivará?_

_Nadie osa hacerlo, ¿qué razón habrá?"_

Sin abrir los ojos los recuerdos comenzaron a volver a su mente: el encuentro con Brock en Ciudad Plateada, la llegada a Pueblo Paleta, Villa Sirena, la impostora, el combate… Ash. Cuando aquella imagen llenó sus pensamientos abrió los ojos lentamente. Veía borroso, pero poco a poco consiguió enfocar su mirada en quien tenía delante. Se quedó sin aliento en un segundo.

"_¡Aguarda! Pues la gran Latias llegará_

_Y, de un solo salto, la proeza logrará._

_El héroe la cabalga. La proeza logrará."_

Misty contempló anonadada a Latias, el pokémon legendario que había conocido tiempo atrás en Altomare, en uno de sus viajes con Ash y Brock cuando eran niños. Era Latias quien entonaba el bello cántico. Recordaba haber escuchado esa canción antes, en Altomare. La entonaban las gentes cuando esperaban a que Latias y Latios los rescataran.

"_Empero, de seguro nadie lo imitará, _

_Pues ese acto sólo muerte atraerá."_

Misty se estremeció con el último verso y se incorporó en el sitio.

-Latias…- Entonces recordó cómo el pokémon tomaba la forma de Bianca y todo encajó en su mente.- ¡La otra Misty! Eras tú…- estaba demasiado asombrada como para mostrar su enfado.- Pero…

Misty recordaba vagamente cómo Latias se acercaba a Ash más que cualquier otra persona. En su momento le pareció encantador, como si lo reconociera como el héroe de su canción. Pero no era así. Latias no quería que Ash fuera su héroe. Quería algo muy distinto.

Latias tomó forma humana en aquel momento. Su forma. Era como mirarse a un espejo.

-Lo siento, Misty.- Era raro escuchar su voz de otros labios que no eran los suyos.

-¿Cómo pudiste, Latias?

-Desde que os marchasteis de Altomare estuve siguiéndoos. Allá donde fuerais estaba yo, vigilando.- Se removió, incómoda.- Supe que Ash te amaba ya entonces. Y que le correspondieras… era demasiado para mí. Así que cuando te marchaste de viaje hace tres años… vi la oportunidad. Me pareció lo mejor para todos. Nadie tenía por qué salir herido.- Le brillaban los ojos.- Perdóname, Misty. Estuvo muy mal. No debí haberlo hecho, pero…- Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Misty comprendía a Latias. Le dolía lo que había hecho, pero lo comprendía.

-No te preocupes, Latias. Está bien.- Le limpió una lágrima.- Pero… ¿cómo pudiste enamorarte de un humano?

Latias sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa llena de dolor.

-No es la primera vez.- Contestó.- Ya había tomado formas humanas antes para vivir entre personas. Todo por amor. Ash es… es Ash. No podía dejarle marchar. No podía no amarle después de haberle conocido. Aunque… qué te voy a contar a ti.

-Tú eres inmortal.- Razonó.- Has debido de…

-¿Ver morir a todos mis amantes y amigos? Sí.- Entonces Misty comprendió el dolor que emanaba Latias por todos sus poros. No era sólo Ash. Era sufrimiento acumulado desde hacía siglos.- Latios siempre me dice que no me implique con humanos, que es doloroso, pero… simplemente no puedo evitarlo..- Terminó con un susurro.- Oh, Misty, lo lamento tantísimo… cuando vi que te ibas a caer por aquel precipicio…

¡El precipicio! Casi lo había olvidado.

-¡Tú me salvaste!- Comprendió Misty.

-No iba a dejarte morir.

-Podrías haberlo hecho. Haberte quedado con Ash para siempre. Pero no. Elegiste salvarme la vida. Tomaste el camino duro y desinteresado en lugar del fácil y egoísta. Y gracias a eso estoy aquí.

-Ya te he hecho demasiado daño, Misty, no podría haber seguido viviendo sabiendo que alguien ha dado su vida para que yo pueda ser feliz unos pocos años más.- Suspiró.- Lo siento tantísimo…

-Te perdono, Latias.- Dijo Misty. Y supo que era de corazón. La comprendía y sentía lástima por ella. Debía de ser tan duro…- No pasa nada. En serio, no te guardo rencor.

-Gracias, Misty.- Ambas se abrazaron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Voy a volver con mi hermano a Altomare. Lleva mucho tiempo esperándome.

-¿No vas a despedirte de Ash?- Preguntó.

Latias negó con la cabeza.

-Eso sería demasiado duro. Además, creo que Ash será más feliz si guardamos este pequeño secreto entre nosotras. Al menos por ahora. Saber que ha estado con un pokémon puede ser… en fin… extraño para él.

Misty se hizo una idea de la situación y se sonrojó.

-Sí, será mejor así.

Ambas se pusieron en pie y Latias tomó su verdadera forma.

-No olvidaré lo que has hecho por mí, Latias.- Dijo dándole un beso.

Ni yo que me hayas perdonado. Eres un regalo de Arceus, Misty. Ash será muy feliz a tu lado. Os deseo lo mejor Respondió telepáticamente.

-No… yo… no sé si me quedaré con Ash ahora.

Latias rió y desapareció volando, dejando a Misty totalmente sola en las profundidades del bosque. Se quedó allí, quieta y en silencio, contemplando el lugar por el que el Latias había desaparecido para no volver.

No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido hasta que oyó el ruido de unos apresurados pasos que llegaban hasta ella. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se hallaba completamente rodeada por unos fuertes brazos que la estrechaban contra su pecho. Una fragancia inconfundible inundó sus fosas nasales.

-Sabía que estabas bien.- La voz de Ash era sólo un susurro, pero contenía toda la tensión que había estado viviendo durante las últimas horas.- Tenías que estarlo.

Misty se zafó de su abrazo.

-Y no es gracias a ti.- Contestó hirientemente.

-Lo sé. Es todo culpa mía.- El alivio llenaba sus facciones y desde su sitio Misty podía ver como todos sus músculos se iban relajando. Realmente había estado preocupado.- Lo siento.

-No voy a perdonarte.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo.- Respondió él.- Sé que no me lo merezco. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo siento.

Misty se sorprendió. Nada de súplicas, peleas o excusas. Sólo sincero arrepentimiento y… ¿resignación? Agradecía que Ash no viniera exigiendo nada (tenía razón, no se lo merecía) o inventando excusas baratas. Realmente era una prueba de que algo había madurado en los últimos años, pero… ¿rendirse? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Y no le gustaba nada.

-¿Es todo lo que me vas a decir? ¿Que lo sientes?

-No.- Se apresuró a decir.- Hay más.

-Te escucho.

-Yo... Yo…- Misty sonrió internamente. Parecía un niño de diez años.- Yo…

_Vamos, Ash. Llevas tres años diciéndolo a diario: en privado, en público, por teléfono… ¿por qué estás tan nervioso como si fuera la primera vez? _Pensó él.

Entonces lo comprendió: realmente era la primera vez. Estaba empezando de cero de nuevo. Y en esta ocasión el miedo era más real que nunca. Porque ella era más real de lo que había llegado a ser jamás. Se estaba volviendo loco por momentos: estaba tan cerca… hacía menos de 24 horas podría haberla cogido y besarla si quería, pero ya no. Todo había cambiado. Y él volvía a ser un adolescente asustado, temeroso de recibir una negativa. Le reventaba la situación. Pero a la vez le fascinaba. Los últimos tres años habían transcurrido como en un sueño. Él pensó que se debía a su felicidad. Pero no. Era ella lo que marcaba la diferencia. Siempre lo había hecho.

-¿Ash? Estoy esperando.

-Te quiero.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Misty se llenó de pena.

-No es cierto. La querías a ella, no a mí.

¿Ese era el problema? ¿Esas eran sus dudas? Le entraron ganas de darse de cabezazos contra el tronco por estúpido.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no, no! Qué va, qué va.- Misty se sobresaltó y él trató de moderarse.- Quiero decir… no, no es así. Yo… yo me enamoré de ti cuando era un crío, de ti, de Misty, de la de verdad. La otra… mira, yo te juro que no sabía nada. Y sigo sin saberlo. No entiendo qué ha podido pasar. Y si me odias por haberme confundido lo entiendo, porque yo también me odio y cuanto más lo pienso más me doy cuenta de que estoy ciego y que soy gilipollas, imbécil, retrasado, idiota… puedes pararme cuando quieras, gracias.

-No, no. Sigue un poco más… te falta "tonto", "estúpido", "borde" y… creo que ya. Sí, continúa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… ahora lo veo todo muy claro. Pero hace tres años, cuando apareciste… digo, apareció… de repente de la nada… vale, me di cuenta de que había cambiado, pero pensé que era normal, que la gente cambia, y que con tal de que siguiera siendo mi Misty me daba igual que fuera algo distinta. No… no sé si me sigues.

-Más o menos.

-Me refiero a que… supongo que tenía tantas ganas de que estuvieras conmigo que vi lo que quería ver, aunque en el fondo sabía que algo estaba mal en todo esto.

-¿Y cuando llegué qué?

-Tomé el camino fácil: creerla a ella y continuar con lo que estaba previsto. Lo sé: soy gilipollas. Me equivoqué. Tomé la decisión sencilla cuando debería haber luchado por lo que realmente quiero.

-¿Qué quieres?

Ash la miró directamente a los ojos y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

-A ti.

A Misty le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lo había dicho. Era sincero, podía ver la verdad en sus ojos. Podía sentir cómo le temblaban las piernas. Había pasado toda su adolescencia soñando con ese momento, y ahora que había llegado no sabía qué hacer. No era como lo había imaginado. Estaba paralizada y no sabía reaccionar.

-Ash, yo…

-Tranquila.- Él alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero se arrepintió y soltó sus manos, dejándola una sensación de vacío y frío.- No quiero presionarte. Entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí.- Suspiró.- Sé que suena raro, pero…-Ahora que había empezado a sincerarse no podía parar.- Prefiero que tú me rechaces a que una falsa Misty me corresponda.

-¿En serio?- Misty estaba tan nerviosa que sentía náuseas. Era todo culpa de los estúpidos millones de Butterfrees que sentía revoloteando en la boca de su estómago.

-En serio.- La miró tan serio como no lo había visto nunca.- Prefiero la realidad, por amarga que sea, a seguir viviendo una mentira.

-Aja…- Misty seguía sin poder moverse. Los Butterfrees de su estómago habían usado paralizador. Tenía que ser eso.

Ash miró al cielo.

-Se hace tarde. Puedes pasar la noche en mi casa si quieres.- Río entre dientes.- Tienes una habitación. Pero no hace falta que duermas en ella. Hay muchas camas libres de invitados.

-Ah. Gracias, pero…

-Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras. Aunque supongo que preferirás marcharte cuanto antes. No pasa nada, lo entiendo.

_Ojalá te quedaras para siempre_ Pensó para sus adentros.

-Pero hoy ya es demasiado tarde y la noche te sorprendería en medio del bosque.- Vio que ella iba a hablar y la cortó.- Permíteme acogerte aunque sea sólo hoy. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de haberte causado todos estos problemas.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Iba a darte las gracias y a decirte que acepto pasar la noche contigo, ¡digo, en tu casa!- Se apresuró a corregirse.- Pero si no me dejas hablar creo que igual tendré que pensármelo.- Terminó con un tono más retador para disimular el lapsus de la frase anterior.

Ash rió y Misty maldijo para sus adentros por su fallo.

-No se hable más.- Ash liberó a Charizard y la ayudó a montar en su espalda.- Volvamos a casa.

Y dicho esto Charizard emprendió el vuelo de regreso a Villa Sirena.

_TACHÁAAAAN. No he tardado un año en actualizar, ¡buena noticia! Y sólo queda UN CAPÍTULO después de este, ¡buena noticia! O mala, según se mire. _

_He visto en los reviews (un montón, ¡GRACIAS! *-*) que la hipótesis de Duplica tomó mucha fuerza en el último momento, pero me temo que los ganadores fueron aquellos que apostaron por… ¡LATIAS! Enhorabuena a todos los que acertasteis, y a los que no también porque habéis hecho teorías increíbles, de verdad._

_Aprovecho para deciros que, aunque este fic toque su fin yo sigo en Fanfiction y SIGO ESCRIBIENDO POKÉMON, de hecho hoy mismo he publicado el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic: _**CRÓNICAS POKÉMON**_, una recopilación de aventuras (todas inventadas, claro está) vividas por Ash y sus distintos compañeros a lo largo de sus diferentes viajes por las distintas regiones (¿creíais que me iba a largar y a dejaros en paz? Ilusos xD además ahora que hago Selectividad este martes… nos os voy a dejar respirar en todo el verano *risa maléfica*)_

_Dicho todo esto, os respondo a los comentarios:_

_Susana: Una hipótesis maravillosa, la verdad. Cuando empecé a leer vuestras ideas sobre Duplica estuve tentada de cambiar el fic, pero al final me decanté por continuar con lo previsto xD _

_LizzieJO78: Ohhh Narnia… me encantaría vivir en Narnia *-* sí, me centro. Perdoooona por hacerte esperar T.T Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Fue sin querer, no sabía que llevaba tanto tiempo… Otra excelente teoría de Duplica más, y ¡MENOS MAL que no juraste por tu HeartGold! Bueno, me alegra ver que sigues aquí ^^_

_Yo el escriTHOR: ¡Gracias! Me alegra tenerte aquí con nosotros __ Apuesto a que pensabas que la iba a salvar Ash… estuve dudándolo mucho, pero al final prefería que fuera Latias por exactamente lo mismo que tú has dicho ;)_

_Yukime Jimura: ¡Hola de nuevo! ^^ Jajaja me alegra que te gustara el comentario de Ash, el chico a vecse tiene sus momentos de lucidez y todo xD ¿"Gilipollas" no se dice en Hispanoamerica? :O qué fuerte, en España es el insulto más normal del mundo. Si salen más palabras de argot avisadme, que yo no me doy cuenta de lo que es normal o no en otros países. Tienes razón, el amor no sólo es ciego, también ciega a las personas._

_Andy Elric: ¡Mi ídolo! Me alegra qu te guste, y que te siga gustando, y que no perdieras la esperanza y que... ghuigdgdhjgdhgd (no sé si me entiendes, lo normal sería que no…)_

_Lore: Me alegra que te guste ^^ y sí, supongo que a Ash también le gustaba la Misty nueva, de hecho, creo que no se planteó si era nueva, simplemente la quería y la aceptaba tal y como era, cambiara o no. Gracias por leer y comentar ^^_

_Guest: Loquísimo xD_

_Chavalierkenso: Deseo cumplido, aquí lo tienes __ me alegra que te guste ^^_

_ : ¡Un pokémon psíquico! ¡Bingo! Me alegra que sigas aquí un año más tarde y de nuevo disculpas por la tardanza u_u ¡Gracias! ^^_

_ : ¡Me encanta que te fascine! ^^ Sin más dilación aquí tienes la continuación tan esperada ^^ ¡Gracias!_

_Netokastillo: Sacado está xD ¡Gracias!_

COMO YA ME VUELVO A MERECER REVIEWS PORQUE HE SIDO UNA RAVENCLAW BUENA Y HE ACTUALIZADO A TIEMPO OS PIDO QUE APOYÉS MI **CAMPAÑA UN REVIEW UNA ILUSIÓN** ñ_ñ


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Max estaba sentado en una silla en el jardín, más aburrido que un Shellder en la cola de un Slowbro. ¡Ya era un adolescente, por al amor de Arceus! A su edad, Ash ya había participado en varias Ligas y recorrido medio pokémundo rodeado de chicas, ¿y él ni siquiera podía buscar a Misty por un micro-bosque plagado de caterpies en Pueblo Paleta?

Anda y que les dieran pokécubos a todos.

Justo cuando Max creía que estaba a punto de estallar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, provocando que el chico pegara un salto y el móvil se cayera al suelo.

-¡¿Diga!?- Preguntó sobresaltado desde el suelo cuando logró contestar.- ¿¡En serio!?

-Max, ¿qué haces ahí tirado?

El chico se giró descubriendo a su hermana y su novio mirándolo con extrañeza desde la entrada.

-¡Ash ha encontrado a Misty! ¡Y dice que está bien!

-¿De verdad?- May suspiró de alivio.- Menos mal…

Rápidamente todos sacaron sus móviles y empezaron a llamarse para avisar a todos de que pararan la búsqueda y volvieran a la casa.

Ash y Misty aterrizaron a lomos de Charizard escasos minutos después. Todos corrieron a abrazar a Misty y pedirle perdón por todo. Ella correspondió sus muestras de cariño con tranquilidad y alegría. No parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo.

Por su lado, ninguno dejó de notar ese gesto híbrido entre la pena y la devoción que Ash ostentaba en su rostro cada vez la miraba. Habían hecho las paces, pero no nada más.

-¿Te sinceraste?- Le preguntó Brock en un susurro.

Ash se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y te contestó algo?

- Se marcha.

-¿Vas a perderla otra vez?

-¿Sabes, Brock? Esta tarde me he dado cuenta de algo: que la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son, Es lo que siempre ella ha sido, es y será para mí, y cuanto antes lo acepte, mejor para todos.

-Cita a Calderón de la Barca todo lo que quieras, pero seguirás siendo un cobarde que no se atreve a luchar por lo que quiere.

-Gracias, Gary.- Contestó Ash al chico que acababa de intervenir.

-No hay de qué darlas.

-¿Sabéis qué, chicos? Es muy tarde y tengo sueño. Ha sido un día muy duro y necesito descansar. Todos lo necesitamos.- Dijo Ash en voz alta.

-Sí, por favor.- Intervino Misty.- Me duele muchísimo la cabeza.

-Ven, te enseñaré tu cuarto.- Ambos se marcharon escaleras arriba, y el resto de invitados, apenados por el agridulce final de la historia, no tardaron en seguirlos.

Esa noche Misty no pudo pegar ojo. Despierta, su mente no cesaba de divagar, y dormida, los sueños la atormentaban. Aunque tenía claro que iba a abandonar Villa Sirena y a Ash a la mañana siguiente para siempre, una parte de sí le impedía hacerlo. Realmente quería quedarse allí y vivir la vida que Ash y Latias habían estado fraguando. Pero, aunque sabía que realmente Ash lo había hecho todo para ella, seguía sintiéndose una intrusa en casa ajena. Una usurpadora de una vida que, aunque era maravillosa y estuviera hecha a su medida, no era suya. Llevaba tres años vagando por el mundo en busca de respuestas, esa era su realidad, no aquel proyecto de familia feliz y bien avenida. No estaba preparada para ello. Deseaba estarlo y lo rechazaba al mismo tiempo.

Sus comeduras de cabeza la llevaron al extremo de preguntarse si realmente lo que le pasaba era que tenía miedo de ser feliz.

A la mañana siguiente las despedidas fueron largas y sentidas, pero no así la de Ash y Misty, quienes ya se habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decir, o al menos eso creían.

Y así Misty dejó atrás la perfecta vida que podría haber llevado si hubiera tenido valor para vivirla.

_Dos meses más tarde_

Misty rebuscaba su juego de llaves en su mochila enérgicamente. Llevaba dos meses dando vueltas por Kalos en busca de los famosos pokémon tipo hada, a la espera de encontrar uno agua/hada que le ayudara a fortalecer aún más su equipo. Ahora, volvía a casa satisfecha por haber cumplido su objetivo y exasperada por el hecho de que no tendría que haberse ido al culo del mundo por un simple Marill.

Pero viajar también la ayudaba a no pensar.

Por fin logró entrar en el Gimnasio Celeste, que se encontraba desocupado (más bien desatendido) porque sus hermanas estaban (cómo no) de gira artística por el mundo.

Encendió la luz de forma automática y sin pensar, y se encontró, para su sorpresa, con un gran acuario iluminado en diferentes tonos azules. De fondo sonaba _I don't wanna miss a thing_ de Aerosmith.

-¿Pero qué…?

Y entonces sus ojos lo encontraron.

-¿Ash? ¿Qué…?

El entrenador bajó del acuario en el que estaba sentado. Vestía de azul y estaba más guapo que nunca.

-Ven.- Le tendió el brazo y Misty lo agarró sin siquiera pensarlo.

-¿Todo esto…?

-Es para ti.

Ash la condujo hasta la piscina del gimnasio, que ahora estaba llena de nenúfares y Swannas nadando por su superficie.

-Misty… estos dos meses he tenido tiempo para pensar, y me he dado cuenta de que, aunque te quiero y voy a dejar que elijas por ti misma, no soy capaz de resignarme a pasar toda una vida sin ti sin siquiera intentar una vez más que estés conmigo.

-Ash, yo… no sé qué decir.

-Sólo dime la verdad.

-Yo… no sé… yo…

Ash la besó en la frente.

-Si no lo sabes ahora, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrarla.

Ash salió del gimnasio, dejando a Misty sola con sus pensamientos.

El joven se sentó en el bordillo de la calle y se revolvió el pelo.

-¿Cuántas veces, Ash? ¿Cuántas veces va a tener la chica que decirte que no para que te des cuenta?- Se dijo a sí mismo.- Tienes que aprender a vivir sin ella.

Tengo que aprender a _ser_ sin ella Corrigió en su mente.

-Porque la vida es sueño… y los sueños, sueños son.

-Parece mentira.- La voz de Misty a su espalda lo sobresaltó.- Que a estas alturas, Ash Ketchum, no te hayas dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo?

Misty se sentó a su lado y le miró directamente a los ojos.

-De que los sueños que realmente persigues… se hacen realidad.

Y esa noche en las oscuras calles de Ciudad Celeste sonó su primer beso.

Esta es tu vida, Misty Dijo una voz en la cabeza de la chica Yo sólo te la mantuve caliente

-Gracias, Latias.- Susurró entre los labios de Ash.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Sonrió.

-"Gracias" sólo "gracias"

_Y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir a mis hartísimos de esperar lectores: GRACIAS. Gracias por esperar, gracias por leer esta historia, que es la primera que (al fin) termino. Gracias por estar ahí apoyándome con vuestros reviews, porque de verdad que sin ellos hubiera perdido la esperanza de continuar y terminar definitivamente esto. De veras no tengo palabras para expresaros mi agradecimiento, así que mejor paso a comentar el capítulo:_

_Cuando empecé a escribir esto anoche seguía con la mente tan en blanco como el día que publiqué el capítulo 7: sabía que Ash y Misty iban a acabar juntos, pero también sabía que no quería que todo terminara en la vuelta a Villa Sirena. Sabía que Ash iba a hacer algo romántico relacionado con el agua, pero no sabía qué. Y así con todo. Finalmente me di cuenta de que ningún final me parecería nunca lo bastante bueno, así que ayer me decidí a ponerle punto y final de una vez. Es muy corto y muy sencillo, pero tenía miedo a meterme en tal berenjenal que me acabara llevando 6 meses más para pulirlo y retocarlo. Al fin y al cabo, este capítulo sólo es poner el punto final a lo que todos sabíamos que pasaría. Respecto a las citas de La vida es sueño de Calderón y I don't wanna miss a thing (temazo que os recomiendo a todos, ninguna balada de amor me pone los pelos de punta como esa) supongo que no pude resistirme a la ide dejar una pequeña parte de mí en este último capítulo. Es curioso que haya decidido retratar esa parte en Ash y no en Misty… en fin, mis razones tendré :P_

_Ahora me pondré con los reviews:_

_**Netokastillo**__: Más vale tarde que nunca… aquí tienes el esperado final _

_**LizzieJO78**__: Jajajaja pobrecita, tú llevas torturada con esperas desde el principio. Gracias por haber sido tan fiel y haber seguido leyendo hasta el final. Espero que te haya gustado y cumplido tus expectativas _

_**Susana**__: La gente que se autoinsulta es divertidísima jajaja me alegra que te guste, y espero que también el final sea de tu agrado._

_**Anglica**__: Toda la razón del mundo, yo tampoco quería que Misty perdonara a Ash así de repente. Como ves, el chico se lo ha tenido que currar un poco más, pero tampoco quería eternizarme en intentos fallidos de Ash por conquistarla cuando todos sabemos que siempre le ha correspondido, sería un poco cruel por parte de Misty, ¿no crees? ;)_

_**El ángel de la oscuridad**__: Coincido contigo en que Ash nunca debe enterarse de lo de Latias XD Imagínatelo, pobrecillo… acusado de pokéfilia. Ugh, qué asco, mejor ni pensarlo. Pero la verdad es que yo tampoco le culpo, casi cualquiera hubiera actuado igual que él en su lugar. Me alegra que te guste y siento estos siete meses de espera._

_**Andy Elric**__: Media estrellita para ti jajaja La verdad es que la canción de Latias daba muy mal rollo, pero es la que sale en la película de Altomare (creo, no sé, la copié de wikidex, para ser sinceros) pero Latias es muy buena y no iba a hacerle daño a Misty… siento la espera de nuevo y espero que el final haya merecido la pena._

_**NiXeNeN**__: Mi pokémon de la inspiración ha pasado bastante de mí estos meses (sigue pasando) pero me resistía a dejaros más tiempo colgados. Así que… tacháaaan. Final finalísimo. Espero que te haya gustado _

_**Edén de Orión**__: Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya sorprendido jajaja era mi intención desde el principio. Espero que, aunque no te sorprenda, te guste el final _

_**Cuervo verde**__: Jajajajaja los autoinsultos son geniales, en serio. Me alegra que te haya gustado _

_**Flor**__: Jajaja buena teoría la del golpe, pero no. Realmente fue Latias quien ocupó el lugar de Misty y quien la salvó en el último momento. Espero que te haya gustado _

_Y eso es todo amigos, yo (a mi ritmo) sigo escribiendo (tengo tres fanfics de pokémon empezados, todos diferentes a este y entre sí: uno sin pokémon con los personajes del manga y dos inspirados en la quinta generación de juegos, uno sobre la aventura de Touko y otro sobre el Alto Mando de Teselia. Creo que los empezaré a subir cuando ya los tenga terminados o sólo les falte un capítulo, para que no pase como con este xD_

_**Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y comentar, porque, aunque parezca una broma estúpida, de verdad un review es una ilusión.**_

_Muchos besos, Candy Black._


End file.
